


Three Birds and A Stone

by xena2210



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loss of Virginity, Mutual Pining, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xena2210/pseuds/xena2210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me get this straight.” she said, holding up her hands. “You -” she pointed at Barnes. “Are suggesting that we -” she circled her finger around the table, motioning to each of them in turn. “Have a threesome.” </p><p>A slow, filthy smile spread across Barnes’ face. “That.” he enunciated. “Is exactly what I’m suggesting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“So…never?” 

Darcy sighed and stabbed at the ice left in the bottom of her glass viciously with her straw, channelling the frustration she felt with her current situation into the action instead of smacking Barnes’ upside his handsome face like she desperately wanted to. 

“Noooo.” She drew the word out. “Not ‘never’. Just - not ever with somebody else.” 

Barnes’ eyebrows leapt closer to his hairline. “But you have…?”

“Yes.” Darcy huffed. 

“But you haven’t…?”

“No. God, will you drop it?!”

Barnes laughed, apparently pleased that his incessant needling had found a tender spot. 

“I just don’t see how it’s possible, Lewis. Do men in the twenty first century not know what a clitoris is?” 

Darcy’s mortification was made all the more poignant by Steve’s sudden return to the table. He was carrying a drink for both she and Barnes and his expression said that he’d caught Barnes’ question even over the band’s warm up. Darcy crossed her arms upon the table and hid her pink cheeks in the crook of her elbow with a groan. 

“Bucky…?”

Barnes laughed again, positively thrumming with glee now that he had managed to include Steve as well. 

“Don’t!” Darcy groaned into the table. She raised her face to pin Barnes with her best glare. “Don’t you dare!” 

Barnes’ shit-eating grin was as infuriating as it was attractive and Darcy took a moment to silently curse the fact that it seemed to be her lot in life to be surrounded by ridiculously attractive genetically enhanced super-soldiers. 

“Lewis has just informed me of something rather shocking.” Barnes began and Darcy groaned and hid her face in her arms again. 

“Bucky.” Steve said in his best ‘I think you’re about to do something that I will disapprove of’ voice. 

Unfortunately for Darcy, the voice tended to have the exact opposite of the desired effect on Barnes. 

“She’s has never-”

“Bucky!” 

“-reached orgasm at the hands of another.” 

Darcy wailed, the sound muffled in her arms. She could feel the heat of her cheeks radiating against her bicep and forearm. 

“Hell, Bucky. That’s not any of our business.” Steve pointed out as his slid back onto his stool.  
“But she told me!” 

“You tricked me!” 

Barnes scoffed. “Semantics.” he argued. 

“I wish I was dead.” Darcy mumbled and sighed when Steve rubbed a comforting hand over her shoulders. 

“I’m just horrified that your love life to date has been so unsatisfactory.” Barnes continued and Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“You are a lippy drunk, ya know that?” she told him. 

Barnes simply took a long swig of his drink, smirking at her over rim of his glass. Unlike Steve, Barnes could get drunk. It just took a lot of alcohol and a strong will and judging by the number of empty glasses that had accumulated on their table, Barnes was giving it the good ol’ college try tonight.

“Says the dame who starts revealing secrets about what she does - or rather doesn’t - get up to in her boudoir after three glasses of wine.” 

Darcy uncurled herself enough so that she could shoot him the finger with both hands. Barnes just laughed again. Beside her, Steve chuckled quietly into his water as well. 

“I mentioned it. Once! In passing!” she pointed out. “You are the one who can’t bring themselves to get off the topic.” 

“Actually, doll -“ she hated the tiny part of her that shivered with delight when he called her ‘doll’ with a fiery burning passion “- you’re the one that can’t bring themselves off.” 

Darcy gaped, horrified that she’d walked into such an obvious joke. Beside her, Steve’s chuckling was no longer silent. 

“Oh, screw you both!” she exclaimed, wishing she weren’t pinned between them at the table so that she could storm off. Instead she settled for burying her head in her arms once more. 

“Okay.” replied Barnes and the tone of his voice made Darcy look up. 

“What?” she asked.

“Screw us.” Barnes repeated. 

“What?! You can’t be serious!” Darcy looked to Steve and was relieved to find that he looked just as shocked as she felt in regards to Barnes’ suggestion. 

Barnes’ face fell slightly. “Why not?” he asked. 

“Because!” Darcy exclaimed. 

“That’s not a real reason.” Barnes countered. 

Darcy scoffed. “I’m sorry,” she began, tone dripping with sarcasm. “I didn’t think such a ludicrous suggestion deserved a real reason for dismissal.”

Barnes sat back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest. The movement caused the metal of his left hand to glint in the reflection of the stage lights. 

“Well, now you're just hurting my feelings.” he told her. “Steve’s too, probably.” 

Darcy looked at Steve. He did look at little down-trodden. Had they planned this? Was Barnes about to start cackling and admit it was all a joke? How in the hell had he gotten Steve to go along with it?

“It’s not because you’re not attractive!” she blurted out. “You both look like some ancient Greek guy carved you out of stone as homage to the perfect male form but-” she took a breath and attempted to compose herself.

“But.” she said again once her voice was steadier. “I am not that sort of girl.” 

Barnes laughed a little meanly. “Jesse.” he said. “Ty. Damien. Jarryd. Tom.”

“Yes, okay!” Darcy tried to cut him off. She hadn’t been aware that he had been paying so many attention to who she went out with.

“And that guy with the hair?” Barnes did a little hand motion in front of his forehead. 

“Ash.” Steve supplied and Barnes clicked his fingers at him meaningfully. 

“Yes! Ash!” 

Darcy sighed. Ash had been a particularly large disappointment.

“Fine. Whatever. Also, calling a girl out on her somewhat skanky behaviour? Shockingly, not a great way of getting her to sleep with you.” She wondered if throwing her drink in Barnes’ face would be too melodramatic. 

“I’m ain’t saying you’re easy.” Barnes’ held his hands up in an obvious attempt to placate her. 

“Well, you’re definitely hinting at it.” she retorted. 

“What I’m hinting at is that maybe if you stopped sleeping with losers like Ash, you’d get yours.” Barnes grinned. 

“Oh, so sleeping with you -” and Steve apparently. But she wasn’t ready to look at Steve again, already too embarrassed that she was still participating in the conversation to factor in Steve’s awkwardness on top of her own. “-would be the end to all my problems?”

“Yes.” Barnes replied simply. 

Darcy hated the smugness in his voice. She’d always been one to rally against any good advice that came her way, preferring instead to find things out for herself, to discover things in her own time. A friend would tell her to listen to a band and she purposefully wouldn’t until their new album dropped two years later and she ‘discovered’ them all for herself. Put simply, Darcy was a girl who liked to make her own mistakes. 

“Do you even remember sex?” she asked meanly and the satisfaction of it only lasted for a second longer than it took to say the words. 

Barnes’ face shuttered off like some twisting a venetian blind closed and he sat back in his chair like Darcy’s question had physically repelled him from the table. Steve had gone very still beside her. 

“Sorry.” she said, after a beat of truly uncomfortable silence. “Sorry. Fuck. That was uncalled for.” 

Barnes sniffed. “Yeah, well, I don’t. Not really anyway.” he admitted which only made her feel about a hundred times worse. “And Steve ain’t ever so-” Steve squawked indignantly beside her. “-why not kill three birds with one stone? Orgasm for you, memories for me and no more cherry for Steve. All in a safe environment with people we trust.” 

Darcy bit her lip. When he put it like that - it didn’t actually sound so bad. But still, they were both her friends - her good friends, despite Barnes’ unnerving ability to get under her skin and push her buttons even more efficiently than Barton and Stark combined - and sex always complicated things.

“But you’re my friends.” she said eventually, unsurprised that the argument sounded weak even to her own ears. 

“Exactly.” Barnes countered. “If you can’t count on your friends for an orgasm, who can you rely on?”

“Do I get a say in this?” Steve asked. 

“No.” Said Barnes. “I’ve caught you checking Lewis out too many times for your opinion to be valid.” 

Darcy’s cheeks went pink and she snuck a glance at Steve to find that he was blushing too. Surprisingly, he was also smiling. 

“Let me get this straight.” she said, holding up her hands. “You -” she pointed at Barnes. “Are suggesting that we -” she circled her finger around the table, motioning to each of them in turn. “Have a threesome.” 

A slow, filthy smile spread across Barnes’ face. “That.” he enunciated. “Is exactly what I’m suggesting.” 

The ridiculousness of the situation seemed to hit Darcy all at once and she laughed. “A virgin, a amnesiac and a skank walk into a bar.” she muttered and beside her, Steve huffed out a laugh. 

“You ain’t said no.” Barnes observed. 

Darcy shook her head. “No, I haven’t.” she agreed. “But I just don’t see how you fathom this working out, Barnes. Steve ain’t ever had sex, you can’t remember having sex and I apparently have never had good sex and you want us to orchestrate a threesome? Sounds like a recipe for disaster if you ask me.” 

She paused to wet her suddenly dry mouth with a sip of her drink. “So here is what I see happening: awkward sex followed by an even more awkward clean up followed by months of avoiding one another when we realise it’s too hard to pretend that we haven’t seen each other naked and ending in the break down of our respective friendships.” She paused and took a breath. “Honestly, doesn’t sound worth the risk to me.”

Silence descended over the table. Darcy watched a bead of condensation roll down the side of her drink, too shy to look at either of her companions. The band at the far end of the bar had almost finished their soundcheck and there was a lull between the sound the guitar being tuned and the mike check. 

It was Steve’s voice that broke the silence. 

“I guess we won’t know unless we try though.” 

Darcy’s head whipped up. As did Barnes’. They met each others shocked gaze before turning to Steve. 

He shrugged. “What? Like Bucky said, ain’t anyone I trust more than you two and to be honest, I’m kind of losing hope that I’ll find ‘the right partner’” he mimicked his own voice, a little meanly. “- in this day and age.” 

Darcy’s heart clenched and she slid her hand across the table to catch Steve’s, giving it a squeeze. When she looked over at Barnes’, his face had adopted his patented ‘ain’t my Stevie swell?’ expression. 

Steve curled his fingers around hers and looked between them. 

“You two won’t ask anything of me that I can’t give.” he continued. “I know it’s weird - even by today’s standards. But I think it could be sort of great too.” 

Darcy worried her bottom lip between her teeth. She was a total sucker for Steve’s earnest voice and it, coupled with the hopeful look in his eyes was enough to make the rest of her misgivings seem suddenly and overwhelmingly unimportant.  

She looked over at Barnes who was smirking as if he could already tell that she had reconsidered. He did have training in reading body language, she supposed. She sighed and let go of Steve’s hand. 

“Okay. I’m in.” she admitted. “But I maintain the right to call both of you out on any shitty behaviour afterwards. In front of people.” She paused and considered for a moment. “On Twitter!” 

Steve blanched. “Seems…fair?” he offered. 

“What does this shitty behaviour include?” Barnes asked. 

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him and he met her assessing gaze, head on. 

“Guidelines would be good.” Steve agreed. 

Darcy took another sip of her drink while she paused to think. 

“Okay.” she said. “First rule.” She holds up a finger. “This is a one time thing. One night only. No repeat performances and not expectations of repeat performances.”

Steve and Barnes shared a look across the table, communicating silently in the way they often did with a series of head tilts and meaningful eyebrow raises. 

“Accepted.” Barnes said finally. 

Steve merely nodded. 

“Second rule.” Darcy said. “No talking about it afterwards.” 

Steve frowned. “Not even with each other?”

“No.” she clarified. 

“But-” Steve started. 

“No offence Steve but from my experience, talking about past sexual encounters with people that you once had them with only leads to one of two things. Awkwardness, which is what we are trying to avoid or a repeat of said sexual encounters, which would be in direct violation of rule numero uno.” 

Steve continued to frown. He looked at Barnes who shrugged. “Seems like solid logic to me.” he told Steve and Steve’s pout deepened. 

“Fine.” he said eventually but he still looked displeased. 

“Third rule.” she said. 

“Should I be writing these down?” Barnes asked, smirking when Darcy shot him a look. 

“Third rule.” she repeated. “We don’t tell anyone else it happened.” 

“Hard to do when we’re not allowed to talk about it.” Steve muttered and Darcy shushed him. 

“It’s a valid rule.” she insisted. 

“Agreed.” Barnes said. 

Darcy nodded. “Forth rule.” she said. “We don’t let it get weird.” 

Steve bit his lip. “That’s pretty broad. How do we determine what’s ‘weird’?” 

Darcy shrugged. “I don’t know.” she admitted. “But if it ever got to the stage that you guys didn’t want to hang with me just because you’d seen me naked - that’d be weird.” 

Steve nodded. Barnes folded his arms across his chest once more. 

“What if you get weird about us seeing other people just because you’ve seen us naked?” 

“You wish, Barnes.” Darcy retorted just as Steve said: “What other people?” 

Darcy ignored the blonde. “So just because I’m the woman, I’m going to get overly attached?” 

Barnes raised an eyebrow and Darcy scoffed. 

“And to think - sometimes I forget you were born in the 1920’s.” he sniped. 

Barnes flashed her the middle finger of his metal hand. “1917.” he corrected, as though it made all the difference. 

“Alright, children.” Steve said gently, hands spread in a pacifying gesture. “Simmer down. So, no weirdness entails not letting the friendship suffer in any way directly related to nakedness?” 

Darcy though on it for a moment and then nodded. “Sounds good. We’re working on an honesty system too so if you start to feel weird, you need to speak up.”

“How are we going to do that when we aren’t allowed to talk about it?” Barnes challenged. 

“Tactfully.” Darcy fired back. “Or does your skill set not cover tact?” 

Barnes narrowed his eyes at her but said nothing else. Steve looked between them and sighed. 

“Anything else?” he asked. 

“Yeah.” Barnes said. “We doing this tonight?” 

Darcy balked at that. “Ah. No.”

They both turned to her, obviously waiting for her to elaborate. 

She shrugged. “Not tonight.” she said simply. 

The was no way she was going into this with hairy legs and a fuzzy bikini line. Hell no. 

“Give me two weeks.” she told them. 

Steve and Barnes shared another significant look before nodding.

Darcy nodded back.

And that, was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Say something else in French.” she urged. 
> 
> “Vous avez l'air plus belle ce soir que je n'ai jamais vu vous regardez. Nous sommes les hommes les plus chanceux au monde à être assis ici avec vous.” Steve said immediately and Darcy had to take a long sip from her water to keep from whimpering out loud.

Darcy huffed as she slid off the exercise bike, legs trembling. She wiped haphazardly at the sweat running down her face with her gym-required hand towel and frowned when the music pumping from her headphones dipped in volume to signify a new message. 

She plucked her phone from her arm band and unlocked it as she walked over to her locker. 

_New Message - Barnes_

_Tonight’s the night, doll face. Steve is so nervous that he’s started baking._

A new message buzzed through as she read the first. 

_New Message - Barnes_

_Photo message. Open?_

The photo Barnes had sent through showed Steve crouched in front of the oven, his t-shirt covered in flour and an anxious look on his face. Numerous bowls and baking utensils lined the counter above Steve’s head. 

Darcy grinned at her phone, her chest warm with emotion. She pulled up a new message. 

_Reply - Barnes_

_Leave the virgin alone. Poor guy._

Darcy didn’t blame Steve for being nervous. She’d had a hollow, trembling feeling in her gut since the night before - knowing that the chosen date was looming - despite all that she’d done to prepare herself for the big event. 

In the two weeks that had passed since the night at the bar, she had taken better care of herself than she possibly had in the previous two years. She’d cut out bread and carbonated drinks from her diet. She’d started to use her gym membership regularly for the first time in approximately six months. She’d had her hair done, a mani-pedi, a wax and started moisturising daily. 

As a result, she was feeling and looking - even if she did say so herself - damn fine. But still the nerves remained. 

She sighed and checked the time on her phone. She had just enough time to head home, shower and get ready before Steve and Barnes picked her up for dinner. Steve had insisted that they treat her and she wasn’t about to pass up a free dinner or veto the opportunity to let Steve try and ‘woo’ her or whatever old-timey (read: sweet) notion he had in his head about how the night should go. That would just be rude. 

Her phone buzzed again with another message. 

_New Message - Barnes._

_;)_

Darcy rolled her eyes, silently cursing whoever had educated Barnes about emoticons, and went to retrieve her things. 

*

6.30 found Darcy checking her lipstick almost compulsively in her hallway mirror whilst trying to pretend she wasn’t loitering by the front door. Thankfully, her buzzer sounded at 6.32 and put her out of her misery. 

“Hello?” she asked, finger on the intercom. 

“Hi Darcy.” Steve’s voice was tinny. 

“Hi Steve. Come on up.” 

She buzzed them up and went back to the mirror. Her stomach was in knots and the strain of her nerves showed in her reflection’s face. She smoothed her dress down - Steve had told her dressy casual - and checked her teeth for lipstick one last time. She almost jumped a foot in the air when there was a knock at the door. 

She took a deep breath and caught her own eye in the mirror. 

“Be cool, Lewis.” she said. “Be cool.” 

Then she lifted her chin and went to open the door. 

She was greeted by flowers. Roses, red ones specifically, and lots of them. Steve stood behind them, grinning in the nervous way he did that didn’t show his teeth. Barnes stood behind Steve, his expression torn between amusement and exasperation. 

“Hi.” she said suddenly very, very aware that she was going to see both Steve and Barnes naked before the night was out. 

“Hi!” said Steve. “These are for you!” 

Barnes just nodded. 

Darcy took the flowers from Steve, heart clenching at the sweetness of the gesture. “You didn’t have to do that!” she told him as it had almost certainly been his idea. Barnes offered no refute of her assumption, simply watching the exchange with an amused smirk. 

Silently, Darcy vowed that she was going to kiss that smirk off his face by the end of the night. 

Out loud she said: “Come in. I’ll put these in some water and then we can go.”

As it turned out, she didn't own a vase so Steve’s beautiful roses ended up in a a beer mug which was the only thing tall enough to support the stems. Darcy found herself a little bit embarrassed about it. Barnes thought it was hilarious. 

“Are we getting a cab?” she asked, keen to shift his attention away from the bouquet before he made a quip that inadvertently hurt Steve’s feelings and pissed her off. 

“Nah. Stevie’s gonna be our designated driver. We’ve got a car downstairs.” Barnes explained.

As he spoke, his eyes moved over her. The dress that she had picked up had an old fashioned sort of flare and accentuated her curves in what the sales clerk had assured her was a very-classy-non-skanky-way. Barnes’ roving eyes didn’t help that argument but they did boost her confidence nicely and there was an extra swing in her hips when she walked through to sitting area of her tiny flat to collect her purse. 

“Ready?” She asked as she turned. 

Both Steve and Barnes’ eyes leapt up to her face but only Steve had the decency to look a little guilty at being caught out. Barnes just smirked. 

“Ladies first.” Steve said and waited for her to lead them out the apartment. 

They had made it to the elevator before Darcy realised that it was possible Steve had ulterior motives besides his good manners. 

*

The restaurant was posh without being pretentious. The maitre dee lead them to a table towards the back of the building were the townhouse facade opened into a glassed extension on the back of the restaurant. The ceiling was lined with tiny, twinkling lights that looked like stars against the night sky. 

Steve pulled out Darcy’s chair for her when they reached their table which made Darcy blush. She wasn’t used to being treated like this. She’d been on two ‘fancy’ dates in her entire life and one of those had consisted of a movie before dinner at the Olive Garden. No-one had ever pulled her chair out for her. 

Their waitress handed them their menus and let them know she would be back to take their drink order in a few minutes. She handed the wine list to Barnes with a smile. Barnes winked at her and she flushed. 

Darcy did not miss the interaction. It reminded her of how Barnes had been when they first met, when he had first been cleared for active duty by SHIELD. Barnes had flirted persistently but without the sleaze element that Darcy was so used to. He had been all polite complimentary comments and quick, witty double entendres that on more than one occasion had made her snort with laughter in the middle of serious meetings or briefings at SHIELD headquarters. 

She’d been certain it had been leading somewhere but then they had somehow settled into a comfortable friendship and Darcy had begun to realise how much of Barnes’ persona was a soft cover up for all the sharp edges that ran just under the surface. 

She considered Barnes while she thought, watching him pour over the wine menu. 

“You know, Lewis,” he said, without looking up. “If you’re going to undress me with your eyes, the polite thing to do would be to wait until we’d at least had our entrees.” 

Darcy stepped on his toe under the table and he smirked at her over the top of the wine list. 

“You look lovely tonight, Darcy.” Steve told her and she grinned at him.

“Thanks. You’re not looking too bad yourself there, Cap.” she told him. 

It was true. Both Barnes and Steve were dressed in dark suits, though Barnes’ suit jacket was already slung over the back of his chair. Steve’s shirt was almost the exact colour of his eyes and very well fitted, some of the buttons across his chest straining when he leant over to pour Darcy a glass of water from the jug on the table. He poured one for Barnes as well before filling his own glass. 

Barnes set the wine list down and took a swig of his water. 

“Do you do any superhero-ing today?” Darcy asked. 

Steve shook his head. “Tony was working on Bucky’s arm today.” he told her. “Improving the fine motor skills.” 

Barnes snorted. “Darcy is going to find out all about the dexterity of these fingers later.” he joked and Steve frowned while Darcy flushed. 

“Don’t be crass, Buck.” Steve chided. 

Barnes merely winked at Darcy. Damn him. 

“You might too if you play your cards right.” he told Steve then and Darcy was fascinated by the pink twinge that appeared high on Steve’s cheeks. 

Barnes’ smirk widened. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. 

Steve cleared his throat. “Eventually, Tony wants to totally rebuild Bucky’s arm.” he offered and Darcy felt her eyebrows creep up in surprise. 

“Would that mean taking it off?” she asked Barnes. 

She had never seen where the arm attached as Barnes tended to train in t-shirts that hid his shoulder. His mission gear was similar to that which he’d worn for Hydra, all black leather and sharp things to poke people with. It covered his left shoulder as well. Tonight, he wore a black leather glove over his metal hand. 

Barnes nodded. “If Stark can figure out how.” he admitted. “It’s hooked into my nervous system somehow and held in place by metal plates that go under the muscle.”   Darcy tried very hard not to pull at face. “Oh.”

The waitress retuned to take their drink orders and Barnes ordered a French bottle of wine and a whiskey for himself. His french, from what Darcy could tell, was flawless. And horribly attractive. The waitress left with hearts in her eyes. 

“You speak French.” she observed and Barnes shrugged. “I didn’t know you spoke French.” 

“Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi.” Barnes replied and Darcy’s hand curled around her serviette without meaning to. 

“Arrêtez montrer. Vous savez que mon français n'est mieux.” Steve said then and Darcy whipped her head around to stare at him. 

“Oh my God. You both speak French.” 

“Oui.” they replied in unison. They caught each others eye then and laughed. 

Dorks, Darcy thought fondly. 

“We learnt at school.” Steve explained. “And then later, Jackie taught us the things the nuns didn’t.”

“Jackie?”

“Jacques Dernier.” Barnes explained. “Howling Commandos.”

Darcy nodded. “Wow.” 

She paused then. She was desperately curious - Barnes and Steve didn’t talk about the forties much, not with her at least - but retelling war stories right now could end badly and she didn’t want to kill the mood. 

“Say something else in French.” she urged. 

“Vous avez l'air plus belle ce soir que je n'ai jamais vu vous regardez. Nous sommes les hommes les plus chanceux au monde à être assis ici avec vous.” Steve said immediately and Darcy had to take a long sip from her water to keep from whimpering out loud. 

“Couché sur un peu épais, n'est-ce pas? Dites-lui que vous avez ouvert un point dès que vous avez vu ses seins dans cette robe.” Barnes said and even though Steve glared at him for the sentiment, Darcy could not help the heat that raced through her at the sound of his voice. 

“Jeez.” she breathed. “You guys should have just told me you spoke French back in that bar. I wouldn’t been _able_ to wait two weeks.” 

Beside her, Steve choked a little on his drink. Barnes laughed and gave her one of her favourite smiles, his ‘you have amused me and shocked Steve' smile. She beamed back at him. 

The waitress came back with their wine, opening it for them and pouring a mouthful for Steve to taste test. He immediately handed the glass to Darcy. 

“Lady’s choice.” he told her and she kept his gaze as she sipped delicately from the glass. 

The wine was light without being too sweet and Darcy nodded her assent. The waitress set the bottle up in an ice bucket beside the table and then leant over to set down Barnes’ whiskey. Barnes grinned at her as she did so. 

“Thanks, doll.” he said as Darcy could tell that the endearment had the exact same effect on the waitress as it did with her - righteous indignation with a sneaky dose of delight mixed in. 

“Are you ready to order?” the waitress asked, obviously flustered. 

“Not just yet.” Steve told her and then, once she’d left, he turned to Barnes. 

“Turn it down a little, will ya?” he chided.

Barnes sat back in his chair, cradling his whiskey, and laughed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, Stevie.” he cooed. 

Steve huffed and said nothing else. But it wasn’t in Barnes’ nature to let something go. He took a sip of his whiskey and sat forward in his chair once more, leaning close to Steve. 

“You ain’t jealous, are ya?” he asked and Steve scoffed. 

“I just think it’s bad manners is all.” Steve explained. “To flirt with the waitress when you don’t mean it.” 

Darcy watched with wide eyes as Barnes slid a hand onto Steve’s knee. “I’m still coming home with you, big guy, don’t you fret.” he told Steve.

Darcy expected Steve to reply with a pithy retort but instead his eyelashes dipped shyly and he covered Barnes’ hand with his own. Suddenly, Darcy became acutely aware of the fact that, out of the three of them - this night was mainly for Steve. For him to experience some of the things he’d missed out on because of being Captain America. She felt a little foolish for having made him wait an extra two weeks - on top of the decades that he’d waited already - just so she could have smooth legs. 

She was about to slide her hand across the table and into Steve’s when the waitress came back to take their order. Barnes straightened up immediately and removed his hand from Steve’s leg. 

They still hadn’t looked at the menu but apparently Steve had eaten at the restaurant before because he ordered them all the white truffle and mushroom risotto to start. It gave Darcy enough time to look over the menu and select her main course as well. 

When the waitress had left, Barnes raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Gotta say, Cap.” he joked. “It still gets me all tingly when you take charge like that.” 

Steve chuckled and Darcy asked: “Still?”

This time it was Barnes’ turn to go pink though he pretended not to realise even when Steve laughed a little harder. 

Darcy watched as Barnes took a sip of his drink, eyes narrowed at her over the rim of the glass. 

“Did you two ever…?” she trailed off, trying to think of how to word the question delicately. 

“Fondue?” Steve suggested and the joke surprised a laugh out of both Darcy and Barnes. 

“Obviously not.” Barnes said then. “Since this one -” he nodded to Steve. “Is still as pure as the freshly fallen snow.” He flinched then and Darcy realised Steve had kicked him under the table. She beamed at Steve.

“And,” Barnes continued, with a wounded look as he folded over to rub his shin. “I doubt any amount of Hydra brainwashing could have made me forget an event as memorable as getting into Steve Rogers' drawers.” 

Steve’s cheeks went pink again. “Plus,” he added, smiling indulgently at Barnes. “It wasn’t really an option back then.” 

“It is now though.” Darcy chimed in. She found the dynamic between them fascinating.

Barnes didn’t look away from Steve. “You’re damn right it is.” he said and the tone of his voice made both Steve and Darcy reach for their wine glasses. 

Darcy wondered for the first time if Barnes had planned this all along - if Steve was in on it. Did they need her just for the night, working as a buffer between what they really wanted and their Catholic guilt? It was only supposed to be a one time thing anyway but she felt a little thrown that perhaps they hadn’t been truthful with her about it. 

She swallowed her mouthful, barely savouring the wine, before taking another healthy swig. She was beginning to realise just how foolish she might of been to assume tonight was about her at all. 

Steve seemed to sense her disquiet and turned to her. She pulled up what she hoped was a convincing smile. Steve reached across and took her free hand in his and the honesty behind his smile was enough to make hers a little more genuine. 

“It’s going to be a good night.” he promised her. 

She looked over at Barnes. 

“We’re going to show you a very good time, doll.” he reassured her. “Cross our hearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All French from Google translate. Please forgive any mistakes. 
> 
> **Il ya beaucoup de choses que vous ne savez pas sur moi.** : There are many things you do not know about me. 
> 
> **Arrêtez montrer. Vous savez que mon français n'est mieux.** : Stop showing off. You know that my French is better. 
> 
> **Vous avez l'air plus belle ce soir que je n'ai jamais vu vous regardez. Nous sommes les hommes les plus chanceux au monde à être assis ici avec vous.** : You look more beautiful tonight I've ever seen you look. We are the luckiest men in the world to be sitting here with you. 
> 
> **Couché sur un peu épais, n'est-ce pas? Dites-lui que vous avez ouvert un point dès que vous avez vu ses seins dans cette robe.** : Laying it on are little thick, don't you think? Just tell her you've had a semi since you saw her boobs in that dress.
> 
> \---  
> Thank-you for reading! All con-crit, comments and kudos are more than welcome! 
> 
> Things are set to heat up next chapter. ;)
> 
> Also, come hang out with me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fat-hippie)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She watched as his pupils dilated.
> 
> She licked her lips. 
> 
> She wanted to kiss him. She needed to.
> 
> “I think I’m going to kiss you now.” she said.
> 
> Barnes blinked. “Okay.” he said. 
> 
> Neither of them moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this was to be the last chapter but this story seems to have taken on a life of it own. Apparently I am incapable of writing porn without plot...or angst.

Over the course of the meal, Darcy finished nearly an entire bottle of wine to herself. It helped, she found, to dispel the thought that she’d made a mistake in agreeing to participate in Barnes’ crazy plan. The more she sipped her wine, the easier it was to treat the night as any other that she had been out with Steve and Barnes and the easier it was to forget that she may have completely misconstrued Barnes’ motives. Steve had been watching her carefully ever since she filled up her glass for the third time.

Barnes didn’t touch the wine but had put away four whiskeys by the time their waitress cleared away the dishes of their main meals. Similarly, Steve had stuck to water after his first glass of wine. 

So as it turned out, Darcy was thankful when Barnes waved away the desert menu. She’d worried that had they chosen to stay for dessert that she would need another glass of wine lest she sober up and she didn’t feel she could under Steve’s watchful eye. 

“Shall I bring you the bill?” their waitress asked. She was a different woman from the one Barnes had winked at and she hadn’t responded to Barnes’ flirting at all when he’d tried it on with her, much to Steve and Darcy’s amusement. 

“Yes, thank-you.” Steve supplied and just like that, the atmosphere around the table changed. 

Despite her inner-turmoil, it was difficult for her not to enjoy Steve and Barnes’ company and their dinner had been a pleasant and laughter-filled affair. Now - as Barnes sat up straighter in his chair, eyes flicking first to Steve and then to the exit and Steve cleared his throat while retrieving his bill clip from his inner-jacket pocket - the merriment that began to dissipate around them only served to further her worries that she was making a mistake. What if she lost them both just because she’d opened her big mouth and agreed to something she only thought she was ready for? 

“I’m -” she said, voice sticking in her throat when they both turned to look at her. “I’m just going to visit the little girl’s room before we leave.” she finished and stood up a little too fast, wobbling slightly on her heels. 

“Oops.” she whispered, pretending not to see the hand Steve offered her as she righted herself or the way Barnes’ eyebrows rose. 

Once she was safely inside the bathroom, she let herself into one of the stalls and then let out an uneven sigh. 

“Stupid, stupid.” she muttered as she shimmed her dress up and her stockings down so that she could use the toilet. 

It was obvious that the night wasn’t about to go like every male-heavy threesome she’d seen in porn, where the two men stayed as far away from one another as possible, only touching when certain positions required it. Steve and Barnes obviously wanted one another - had wanted one another since the 1930’s - and while part of her turned hot and stupid at the idea of them together, she felt like she was trespassing on a night that should have only belonged to them. They didn’t need her. They only thought they did because they were too hung up on their internalised homophobia and Catholic upbringings. 

God, what had she gotten herself into? She knew she talked big - particularly around Barnes - but she was quickly running out of bravado the closer it got to the business end of the night. 

After she was done, she let herself out of the stall and washed her hands. Catching sight of herself in the mirror only fuelled her uncertainly. He eyes were glassy and her face was flushed from the wine and her mascara had smudged badly under one eye. Her lipstick had worn away from her lips over the course of the meal and now was only left clinging to the corners of her mouth. Finally, her hair, which she had spent the better part of an hour carefully styling into curls that framed her face, was now hanging somewhat limply around her shoulders. 

She did not, she decided, look like a woman who should be making massive, potentially friendship ruining decisions. She looked like a girl that needed to go home and sleep off whatever madness that had possessed her to agree to any of this in the first place. 

She wasn’t concerned with telling Barnes and Steve that she had changed her mind. They were her friends and they would understand. Furthermore, she reasoned, her presence at dinner and the flirting that the idea of the night had inspired between them might be enough to get them passed what had been holding them back from each other. 

They didn’t need her, not really. Really, she was superfluous to requirements. 

And if there was a small empty feeling that gave way and opened up in the pit of her stomach at that thought, then it would go away in time. Especially if she did her absolute best to pretend it was just her dinner refusing to sit right.

Darcy sniffed and combed her fingers - somewhat uselessly - through her hair. She took one final moment to put reapply her lipstick and fix her mascara, feeling calmer as she went through the motions, almost as if she was fixing a mask into place, then she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out. 

She pulled up short when she found Barnes waiting for her - suit jacket back on and hands buried deep in his trouser pockets - in the small hallway that housed the entrances to the bathrooms. 

“Loiter around the women’s toilets a lot do you, Barnes?” she asked and watched him smirk. 

“Steve sent me.” he admitted. “He’s worried that the wine went to your head.” 

She tilted her chin up. “That’s sweet.” she said. “But I’m a big girl. Heels just got the better of me for a moment is all.”

Barnes nodded. “That’s what I told him.” he told her. “Said you’d had more to drink that night at the bar. But that just made him even more worried that you were going to back out. Something about informed consent and dutch courage.” 

Spot on, Darcy thought to herself but found that she didn’t have anything to say aloud and Barnes watched her like he was unsurprised that that was the case. He looked so gorgeous standing in the softly lit hallway, young and strong and not at all like a man who had gone through the things he had. It had been foolish of her to allow herself to start thinking about him in a non-platonic way because now she found she couldn’t stop. 

Despite her misgivings, she was drawn to him, to his snark and his wit and the solid expanse of his chest. She wanted to thread her fingers through his slicked back hair, just to mess it up. She wanted to pull off his tie and press her lips to the underside of his jaw. 

“Second thoughts?” he asked. 

She nodded once and - knowing that one action was enough to deny her everything she now wanted when she looked at him - began to tear up, face crumbling under the weight of the emotion. 

Barnes cursed and closed the space between them quickly, hands coming out of his pockets to hold her gently by the shoulders. 

“Lewis, baby.” he said. “Please don’t cry. Steve will kill me if he thinks I’ve upset you. He literally will kill me dead.” He rubbed her shoulders gently. “I mean, I haven’t done anything to upset you, right?”   Darcy sniffed and shook her head, lips pressed into a hard line in an attempt to keep the tears at bay. 

“Okay, good.” Barnes said, relief palpable. “Well, it definitely wasn’t anything Steve said. He’s been mainlining charm ever since he gave you those roses. So why the tears, doll face?” 

Darcy shook her head again. “I’m just being stupid.” she told him, voice tight. She looked down at her feet, blinking back the tears burning behind her eyelids. If they split over, she’d have to redo her makeup and even then Steve would be able to tell she’d been crying and he’d fret and oh God, Steve. 

Perfect Steve who had been trying so hard all evening, who had been attentive and sweet and charming and who was so, so nervous but obviously so excited at the same time. Was she letting him down if she backed out now? She didn’t want to let him down. Her hands came up to hold onto Barnes’ shirt front in an attempt to keep the white material away from her makeup but as she did so, Barnes’ arms encircled her and pulled her closer.

“Hey, now. Don’t you talk about my best girl like that.” Barnes said, cheek pressed against her hair, and the sentiment made Darcy look up, surprised. 

“Don’t look so shocked.” Barnes told her. “Surely you know you’re the only dame I wanna make time with.” 

“What about the waitress?” Darcy asked, still a little blindsided by Barnes’ admission. 

Barnes laughed outright at that. “As far as I’m concerned - and Steve too, no doubt - there wasn’t another woman in the room tonight besides you.” 

Darcy swallowed heavily. It was such a cheesy line but it was working on her in all the right ways. Her legs felt a little shaky and she was suddenly aware of the hard line he made all along her front. She flattened her hands against his chest and allowed herself to sway closer, pressing into the warmth radiating from beneath his shirt and the spicy, earthy scent of his cologne. 

She watched as his pupils dilated. 

She licked her lips. 

She wanted to kiss him. She needed to.

“I think I’m going to kiss you now.” she said, just as a belated tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

Barnes blinked. “Okay.” he said. 

Neither of them moved. 

Darcy licked her lips again.

“Okay.” Barnes said again and Darcy could see the resolve harden in his eyes. “Let’s see if I can remember how this goes.” 

His right hand came up to the base of her skull, fingers threading through her hair just enough to tilt her head back further and protect her when he took two large steps and pressed her up against the wall. She gasped a little as he fitted himself along the front of her, his left arm whirring as it held her close. 

That shouldn’t be so hot, she told herself sternly, but then his lips finally fell to hers and she couldn’t remember the thought between one startled breath and the next. 

She slid her hands over his chest and up to his shoulders, allowing him closer once her arms were not trapped between them. He sighed hotly between chaste seal of their lips and Darcy’s head spun from the heady scent of whiskey on his breath.    
“Jesus, Barnes.” she whispered, about to call him out on ignoring the after-dinner mint but he didn’t give her a chance, licking into her mouth with a soft flick of his tongue that turned her insides into something resembling molten lava. 

He kissed her with a tender ferocity that she didn’t know he possessed, teasing her lips with soft caresses of his own and hints of teeth. Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, grounding her against him as he held her just as tightly in return. The sound of their mingled, ragged breathing roared in Darcy’s ears and it seemed all too soon before she had to pull her mouth away to gasp in a full breath, head spinning from lack of oxygen. 

Barnes watched her pant, his forehead rest against her own, eyes trained on her lips. His own lips and chin were smeared with the red of her lipstick, his already plush lips full and fat from use.  
Darcy swore breathlessly and sunk her fingers into his hair, reeling him in for another consuming kiss. 

Moments later, he broke the kiss. Darcy whined at the motion and caught his bottom lip between her teeth, reluctant to let him go. He shivered against her and his left hand clenched on her waist as he indulged her for a moment longer before pulling back out of the reach of her lips. 

He looked as dishevelled as she felt, lips smeared red, hair and shirt front askew from her .His chest rose and fell just as quickly as her own and they regarded one another for a long moment before he broke the silence. 

“Steve is waiting.” he reminded her. 

“Your face.” she said.

Barnes arched an eyebrow and he ran the thumb of his right hand under her mouth, showing her when it came away red.

“Shit.” she cursed and Barnes smirked. 

He wiped at his mouth across his sleeve cuff, removing the most damning of the evidence before tucking his right hand behind Darcy’s ear and holding her face steady so that he could do the same for her. 

“Better?” she asked when he was done. 

“You’ll do.” he told her. “C’mon, Steve’s waiting.” He turned to go. 

“I - ” Darcy started, panic searing through her and making the words catch in her throat. 

She had made a decision in the bathroom. She had decided that she wasn’t going to go home with them and just because Barnes was gorgeous and she had terrible impulse control - that didn’t mean she was just going to forget what a terrible idea she was now certain all this was. 

Barnes turned back to her, regarding her for a moment - assessing. Then he sighed. 

“You know, it’s awful bad manners to kiss a fella like that and then welch on following through.” he told her. 

She bristled immediately, indignation lighting a fire under her wavering convictions. 

“Screw you, Barnes. I don’t owe you squat.” she told him fiercely. 

His jaw clenched and his gaze hardened. A small part of her wanted to cower under the look but the larger part of her trusted him, trusted that he would understand after he got over the initial disappointment. 

She was right and a moment later, Barnes deflated like someone had stuck him with a pin. 

“You’re right.” he said, gaze flicking to the floor beside her feet. “Sorry. Damn, of course you’re right. Sorry.” 

She swallowed. “You’re forgiven.” she told him. “But you can’t say that to girls - to anyone, okay? A girl -” she paused, thinking of Steve. “Anyone has got the right to say no. At anytime.” 

Barnes huffed, apparently offended. He shot her a dirty look from under the few strands of hair that her wondering hands had mused loose. 

“Thanks, doll. But my on-going course on modern ethics and socio-norms already has a professor. You think your little political-science degree has taught you anything about human rights that Captain Morals out there hasn’t been preaching since the 30’s?”

Darcy arched an eyebrow, his snark rubbing against her patience in the worst way. Obviously he was more disappointed than she’d initially assumed but that didn’t give him the right to speak to her like that.

“Well, I doubt that morals and ethics were big on Hydra’s priority list so no doubt you’ve still got a bit to catch up on.” she spat, her emotional turmoil accumulating and mutating into the cruelest type of anger, the words tripping off her tongue before she had a chance to think and register how demeaning, hurtful and possibly triggering they were. 

Barnes’ eyes widened momentarily before his face slipped into the carefully cultivated blank expression that she hated and yet seemed to be awfully adept at inspiring. She winced as her head caught up with her mouth and she realised the damage she said caused. 

We were kissing a moment ago, she thought inanely. How did we get here? 

“I’m sorry.” she said then, quick and rushed, trying to perforate the mask that had closed over Barnes’ handsome face before it settled. “Barnes - James, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean - ”

“Steve’s waiting.” he cut her off bluntly before he turned and left her to trail in his wake towards the front of the restaurant. 

*

Steve was waiting for them by the maitre dee station, chatting to the stone-willed waitress that had bused their table for the second half of their meal. Darcy could pinpoint the exact moment that smile - which had stretched across his face when he caught sight of them - flickered and turned forced as he took Barnes’ body language and her own distressed expression. 

Barnes didn’t even pause but continued passed Steve and out the door of the restaurant and into the night. Steve opened his mouth to call after him but then obviously thought better of it and instead, turned his confused-kicked-puppy look onto Darcy. 

“Ugh.” she groused, already feeling particularly disgusted with herself. “Please don’t.” 

Steve’s expression morphed into a wounded frown which was only slightly more bearable and Darcy flicked her eyes to the waitress who was watching the scene unfold with politely (read: terribly) feigned disinterest, wondering how to explain everything that had happened in the last few minutes without sounding like she was pitching new plot ideas for Days of Our Lives. 

“I, um - ” Darcy began. “Might be having second thoughts and I didn’t handle it very well.” She finished, motioning to the restaurant’s door and the shadowy figure Barnes made as he crossed the street outside. 

Steve’s eyebrows leapt up. “Oh.” he breathed before turning back to the waitress. 

“Thank-you ma’am.” he told her. “I hope the rest of your evening goes well.” 

Darcy refrained from pulling a face. God, he was killing her with this. He didn’t even have the decency to be pissed at her like Barnes was. Instead, he just opened the door for her and followed her out of the restaurant, a respectful hand at the small of her back as she navigated the paved entrance in her heels. 

Barnes was waiting for them by the car, sucking ferociously on the end of a cigarette. 

“You’re gonna have to put that out before you get in my car.” Steve told him as he unlocked the doors with the remote key.

Barnes sneered and took another drag before flicking the half-lit cigarette to the ground and grinding it under his the heel of his shoe. 

“Let’s go home.” he said, not meeting Steve or Darcy's eye as he let himself into the passenger side seat and closed the door. 

“He’s pissed.” Darcy observed. 

Steve sighed. “Yeah. He never did handle disappointment well.” 

Darcy bit her lip and looked at her feet. She could tell that Steve was disappointed too. And she hadn’t even told him what she’d said to Barnes yet. 

“Darcy.”

Darcy looked up at Steve. Even standing in the dimly lit street, with disappointment weighing down the broad line of his shoulders and resignation etched into the lines of his down turned mouth - he was devastatingly handsome. 

“Did I - ” He stopped and ran a hand over the back of his neck. “Did I do something wrong?” he asked. 

His tone made Darcy’s heart clenched. She’d made Captain America sad. She was going to the special kind of hell. 

“Oh Steve, no! No. You didn’t do anything wrong.” she assured him quickly. “Neither of you did.” she added, thinking of what Barnes had said to her outside of the bathrooms. “It's me. I just - ”

She shrugged unhelpfully but his face still reminded her of when Tony had told him about the Dodgers moving to California. 

“I can’t risk it.” she finally said. “I can’t risk losing you both over something that you don’t need me for.” 

Steve frowned again. “Don’t need you for?” he repeated. “What are you talking about?” 

Darcy huffed, frustrated. She knew they had to talk it out but she felt as though she was picking an already bleeding wound after how Barnes had reacted and her own senseless outburst.

“I’m talking about you, Steve.” she explained. “And Barnes. And the love that dare not speak it’s name.”

Steve shook his head. “I’m not following.” 

She made a soft noise of frustration in the back of her throat. “You don’t _need_ me.” she stressed. “You and Barnes can be together like you’ve always wanted to be and no-one is going to care, okay? You don’t need me there getting in the way.”

She sighed around the lump forming in her throat, unwilling to meet Steve’s eye. “Can you just give me a lift home?” she concluded.

Steve said nothing for a long moment and when she finally drew her gaze from the ground, she found that he was holding Barnes’ gaze through the car window. It was a long moment before Barnes looked away again and when he did, Steve turned back to her. 

“Darcy, we don’t _need_ anything from you.” he told her. “But don’t doubt for a minute that we don’t _want_ you. Because we do.” He paused and Darcy flushed warm as his eyes travelled over her, head to toe and back again. “Badly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank-you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this instalment and I apologise that the porn has still not occurred. 
> 
> If you like, you can come bitch at me about it on [Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fat-hippie)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride home, Darcy concluded, was the longest twenty minutes of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. Enjoy the beginning of the smut. More to come (if you'll forgive the pun!) in the final chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

The ride home, Darcy concluded, was the longest twenty minutes of her life. Steve drove with Barnes in the passenger seat while Darcy sat in the back. No-one spoke and Darcy spent the entire time torn between watching the back of Barnes’ head over the top of the seat and willing silent apologies at him while avoiding Steve’s wounded-and-confused puppy dog look in the rearview mirror and sneaking glances at the looks he shot Barnes when he thought she wasn't looking. 

By the time they pulled into the underground parking of Steve and Barnes’ building, the tension in the car was palpable and Darcy could hardly believe the three of them were ever going to speak to one another again, let alone have sex. 

Steve pulled into their car space and killed the engine. 

Barnes was out of the car before Steve had the chance to remove the key from the ignition. 

“Shit.” Darcy said under her breath, watching Barnes’ back as he made his way to the elevator. 

“What did you say to him?” Steve’s voice was hard and when she turned to him, all trace of his wounded-puppy look was gone and she wilted a little under his stern gaze. 

“I fucked up.” she admitted and Steve sighed. 

“What did you say, Darcy?” 

She took a shaky breath. “I may have implied that he wasn’t overly concerned with my consent and that it was understandable given his past with Hydra.”

Steve cursed under his breath. 

“See?” Darcy said softly, gut heavy with guilt. “I told you to take me home. This isn’t going to happen, Steve.” 

Steve finally met her gaze through the rearview mirror. “Do you want it to?” 

She bit her lip, torn. She wanted to apologise to Barnes. She wanted to make it up to him. She also wanted to continue the kiss they had started in the restaurant. Steve turned in his seat to face her and Darcy wanted to smooth the furrow away from between his brow. She wanted to know if he kissed like Barnes did and how much it would stretch her thighs when she wrapped her legs around me. 

“I do.” she admitted. “But he won’t even look at me and I don’t blame him -”

But Steve wasn’t listening. He was already halfway out of the car. Thrown, Darcy hurried to follow him. 

*

When they reached the apartment, Barnes was standing in the kitchenette with his back to the door. He had his hands braced on the edge of the sink, his head hung low between his shoulders. 

“Buck?” Steve asked. 

Barnes did not reply. 

Darcy stepped into the lounge and winced at the harsh clack of her heels against the floorboards. She was sure Barnes didn’t want her there. She glanced at Steve who first motioned pointedly at her and then at Barnes. She bit her lip. She had no idea what to say. 

“James?” she said softly and was unsurprised when he didn’t respond. 

She lay her coat across the side table in the entrance hall and took a few more hesitant steps towards the kitchenette. Worry settled heavy on top of the guilt brewing in her stomach. She had only ever seen Barnes so still and so quiet when he was experiencing a flashback. She’d only witnessed a few and Steve had told her that they weren’t even the worst Barnes had experienced but she hated the far away look in Barnes’ eyes and the way he shook when they were over. 

As she drew closer, she reached out and lay her hand softly in the centre of Barnes’ back. Steve (and Sam) had told her that sometimes touch helped to ground vets in the present. Barnes’ muscles stiffened under her touch. 

“James, I am so sorry.” she tried again. 

Barnes huffed and she watched, in profile, as the muscles in his jaw clenched and released. His eyes were shut. 

“Please look at me.” she pleaded gently. “Please. I am so sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean it and I went to far.” 

Barnes’ eyes opened and he nodded but still did not look at her. “Yes. You did.” he said and despite the iciness of his tone, Darcy almost sighed with relief. He wasn’t experiencing a flashback then - he was just pissed. 

She could work with pissed. 

“James.” she said again, a little more forcefully and finally he turned his head and met her gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” She loaded the two words with as much sincerity as she could muster and reached out to cover his right hand with hers.

His jaw clenched again and for a long moment, he pinned her with a look that was equal parts anger and hurt. She squeezed his hand a little and then suddenly, he seemed to deflate. 

“Fuck.” he cursed and her pulse jumped as his hand turned over beneath hers so that they were palm to palm, their fingers tangling. “I’m the one that should be sorry.” 

Darcy let out a relieved sigh which almost drowned out Steve’s soft, fond: “Goddammit Buck.”

She gave Barnes a tentative smile, buoyed by the sudden shift in atmosphere. “How about we’re both jerks who are sorry and who forgive each other?” she proposed and he smirked. 

“You throw in another kiss and you gotta deal.” Barnes said softly, his eyes dipping to her lips. 

Darcy was torn between hitting him for being so corny and throwing herself at him because he was so gorgeous. She was beginning to recognise the feeling as being oddly familiar, as though it was an emotion that he inspired within her often but one that she had never been able to put her finger on. 

She flicked her eyes to Steve. wondering what he was making of the sudden shift. He was still standing in the doorway and though he had managed to shut the door, it appeared as though he was now solely focused on what was transpiring between herself and Barnes.

Barnes followed her look and his smirk grew. “Don’t worry about Stevie.” he told her. “He likes to watch.” 

The mental image the idea put in her head meant that Darcy had to swallow hard before she was able to reply. “What?” 

Barnes glanced over at Steve again. “He likes to watch.” He repeated. “Used to pretend to be asleep when I brought dames home but I could tell he was awake by the way his breathing changed.” 

Steve shook his head in disbelief, cheeks a little pink. “I didn’t think you realised.” he admitted. 

Darcy bit her lip, watching their interaction swing back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match. 

“I spent a lot of years listening to you breathe from across a bedroom.” Barnes told Steve. “You think I could tell between when you were really asleep and when you were trying not to pant against your pillow?” 

Darcy ran her tongue over her bottom lip when her teeth snagged and pulled too hard. She could imagine it. Barnes all tangled up in a woman and Steve tangled up in his bed sheets, mere feet away, hips rolling desperately against his mattress. 

“You wanna watch again, Stevie?” Barnes asked and gave Darcy’s hand, which was still entwined with his, a gentle tug, coaxing her into his personal space. 

She could smell his cologne. She wanted to turn her face into his chest, press her mouth to the front of his dress shirt and inhale but she could not draw her eyes away from Steve. 

His mouth had dropped open as Barnes spoke and even from the distance between them, Darcy could see how far his pupils were blown and the soft dusting of pink across his cheeks. 

“I’ve already kissed her, you know.” Barnes was saying then. “She tastes so sweet.”

Darcy’s own cheeks pinked a little at that and again, she tamped down on the urge to whack Barnes for his almost-corny dialogue, not wanting to break the spell of Barnes words which seemed to be luring Steve closer, step by step. 

“She kisses so good. So good that she got me half-hard in the hallway by the restrooms.” Barnes said and Darcy did poke him then, embarrassment flashing hot through the building glow of her arousal. 

 

Barnes jerked against her side and grinned but did not look away from Steve. With another step, Steve drew level with them and Darcy was instantly glad she had left her heels on as they both loomed over her. She craned her head back, unwilling to miss the kiss she was sure was about to happen between them. 

But she was wrong as it was her mouth that Steve leant down to cover with his own. She gasped and Steve took the opportunity to dovetail her bottom lip between his own. Barnes’ hand uncurled from hers and went to the small of her back, pressing her forward until she was pressed against Steve, chest to belly. 

Steve was bigger than Barnes - taller and broader - and when Darcy reached up and held onto his shoulder, her hand barely covered the expanse of the muscle there. She whimpered and licked into his mouth, more than ready for the kiss to become deeper. She wanted to taste him. 

Steve let out a harsh breath through his nose that fanned against her cheeks and made the backs of her knees go weak even as she thrummed with pride. She had made Captain America make a sex noise from just one kiss. She ran her teeth over Steve’s bottom lip in celebration and he shivered. 

Barnes was a solid presence beside them and Darcy could feel the other man’s heat all along her side. His hand was like a brand at the small of her back, hot and insistent, pressing her into the kiss and into Steve. When she slit her eyes open, she could see that Barnes’ metal hand was buried into the back of Steve’s hair, fingers finding purchase on the strands that were just long enough to curl into. 

Barnes was dictating their kiss, Darcy realised, and the thought made heat flood through her. He was watching them from mere inches away and he dictating the kiss. She slid her left hand across and lay it on his back, a mirror of his hold on her, and fisted her fingers in the back of his shirt. Then, with one more slow regretful sweep of her tongue over Steve’s, she pulled back from the kiss. 

“Kiss.” she said and Steve seemed to take it as an invitation, ducking down in an effort to capture her lips once more. 

She turned her head so that Steve’s lips only caught the side of her mouth and her cheek. 

“No.” she whispered, eyes locking onto Barnes’. “Kiss him.” 

Steve straightened and Darcy watched as Barnes’ eyes slid from hers and locked with Steve’s. His left hand was still curled into Steve’s hair and Darcy saw the exact moment that Barnes’ head tilted slightly to the side and he beckoned Steve forward with a jut of his chin. 

Tucked between them as she was, Darcy felt the deep sigh that each of them made as their lips met. She swallowed hard and clung to them both a little tighter as she watched Barnes’ pink tongue flick over the seam of Steve’s even pinker lips, seeking access. Steve gave in with another soft noise and a tilt of his head, sinking deeper into the kiss in a way that Darcy felt thrum through his whole body. Steve’s right hand met her left in the small of Barnes’ back and she almost smiled at the way they were all holding onto each other. 

The kiss went on and on and Darcy watched, enraptured by the soft, wet noises they made and quick, cheeky glimpses she caught of their tongues. Finally, Steve eased out of the kiss and Darcy watched his Adam’s apple dip as he swallowed hard. 

She was staring hard at the shine on Steve’s lips when she felt Barnes’ hand smooth up over her back to cradle the base of her skull. She turned her face to him and caught the intent in his eyes, her own eyes falling shut and lips parting as he drew her in and kissed her. 

Steve shifted from beside her and she let out a soft noise of protest against Barnes’ lips when she immediately felt chilled all along the side where Steve had been. He didn’t go far though, stepping behind her instead and pressing close once more. Darcy could not help the breathy sigh that escaped her as Steve’s hands settled on her hips and the proof of how much he was enjoying himself settled against the small of her back. 

Barnes was the one to break the kiss this time, mouth curving into a grin as we pulled away. 

“Lewis sandwich.” he joked, voice rough.

Darcy’s retort was stolen, along with the air from her lungs, as Barnes pressed closer and she felt his arousal against her abdomen. Steve leant over her and she swallowed hard as his breath brushed over her ear and the side of her neck. 

“Darcy,” he began and his shy tone was so different from Barnes’ cocksure one. “Can I unzip your dress?”

She turned, a little surprised that it was Steve who was moving to take things further. She was able to meet his eye over her shoulder and he looked so hopeful and earnest that she had to bite her lip to her smile at bay. 

“Kiss first?” she said instead because his full lips were still shiny and puffy and ridiculously tempting. 

The angle was a little awkward but they managed with a soft open-mouthed kiss that made Barnes curse as Darcy gently coaxed Steve’s tongue out with her own. The faint brush of Steve’s fingers against her skin when he fumbled for the zipper of her dress made her break out in to goosebumps and she shivered as he slid the zipper down.

Her dress fell away as Steve lowered the zipped, the straps trailing down her arms and the front falling forward only to be held up by Barnes’ proximity. When he stepped away, she pulled away from Steve’s lips, turning to watch as Barnes coaxed her dress lower with gentle hands. The heat in his eyes made her burn a little warmer all over. 

Barnes skinned her out of her dress, revealing her bra and stomach as the fabric pooled about her hips. She shivered again, aware suddenly that she was the only one in any state of undress. She had to fight the urge to fold her arms across herself. 

“Shirts off, soldiers.” she told them, smiling when they both hurried to comply. 

Steve was the first to slip out of his shirt, his hands returning to her hips when the offending article was on the floor by their feet. Barnes was slower and held her gaze as he slid his fingers down the front of his shirt, slipping each button open before easing his shirt from his shoulders. 

Goosebumps broke out over Darcy’s skin once more as Steve stepped closer and pressed up along her back, all warm skin and hard muscle. His hands tightened on her hips and she arched back into the touch and Steve rewarded her by pressing a soft, closed mouth kiss to the side of her neck. Her breath hitched and she sunk back into Steve’s arms, neck tilted to allow him better access to her throat, eyes sliding shut with a sigh as his lips parted against her skin. 

Her breath caught again as Barnes’ hands returned to her skin, sliding across her hips just above Steve’s own. She opened her eyes and caught Barnes’ own trailing over her freshly exposed skin. 

Darcy was wearing her nicest bra. Busty as she was, it was difficult to source decent lingerie that didn’t cost a small fortune but she had pooled her resources and purchase the bra she was wearing a few days prior. It was a matching set and the panties were just as cute. 

Barnes showed his appreciation of her choice by sliding his hands up and cupping her breasts, thumbs sliding over the silky front of her bra. Darcy bit her lip to keep the involuntary noise that tried to escape as her nipples pebbled under the touch. 

“Steve.” Barnes husked out. “Little help?” 

Steve’s mouth made a wet noise as he pulled away from Darcy’s throat. “Huh?” he mumbled. 

Barnes smirked. “The clasp.” he explained.   
Darcy swallowed hard, suddenly aware of how quickly things had moved since they had arrived back at the apartment. She knew now - with Steve pressed against her back and Barnes along her front - that she was sure that this was what she wanted but she also knew that nudity was the point of no return. Once they had seen her naked, it would be almost impossible to go back to just being friends if things didn’t work out. 

Her thought seemed to be punctuated by the snick of her bra releasing and she brought her arms up, crossing them over herself to keep the cups from spilling forward. She watched as Barnes bit his lip, his eyes jumping from her cleavage to her face and his expression shifted from expectant to confused.

“Doll?” he asked and Darcy was warmed by the concern in his voice. 

He wasn’t about to push her into doing anything she didn’t want to - she could tell. He cared about her. They both did and however that night went, they wouldn’t abandon her. The revelation made her bold and she lowered her arms, shivering as the straps of her bra slid down her arms as the garment fell away. Barnes swallowed and Darcy felt her cheeks flush pink as his gaze raked over her. 

“I feel like I’m missing out on the view.” Steve said suddenly, breaking the moment. 

Darcy tilted her head back and found that the blond was decidedly not missing out as he was so tall that - even though Darcy was wearing heels - he was able to see over her shoulder. He grinned at her and she could not help but grin back. 

“You’re beautiful.” he told her and she tucked her chin to her neck so that he could not see how that made her cheeks flush even darker. 

It was Barnes that tilted her chin up and when she met his gaze, he smiled at her too. “Stevie’s right, doll. You are beautiful.”

Darcy had to push down the urge to hide her face in her hands as it burned hot. She was not used to being told she was beautiful. Hot? Yes. Sexy? On a good day. But the men she usually dated tended to lack the either the insight or the vocabulary to call her ‘beautiful’. She liked it, even if it did make her grin like a loon and blush like a virgin. 

She cleared her throat awkwardly. “Yeah, well, you guys aren’t so bad yourselves.” She cringed internally at how it sounded even as the words left her lips. 

Behind her, Steve chuckled. “Thanks, Darce.” 

Barnes said nothing but his hands - one almost hot, one slightly cooler - had begun to trail up her sides and Darcy’s breathing hitched as his thumbs brushed the underside of each breast. She wet her lips and reached up to cover Barnes’ hands with her own, moving up to cup her breast firmly and sighing as the calluses on his right palm raked over her nipple. 

Barnes’ eye were riveted on this own hands and the way her flesh filled them but his eyes flicked to hers as he leant forward and - shifting his right hand lower to support the weight of her breast - took her nipple in his mouth. Darcy could not help the soft noise that escaped her lips, nor the way her knees attempted to give way and she sunk back into Steve’s arms, willing the other man to hold her up. Her left hand buried itself into Barnes hair and her right went up to clutch Steve closer to her.

Whatever Barnes did or did not remember about sex, he seemed to know what he was doing, lapping and suckling at her nipple and the skin around it before moving over to the next. Darcy let her head fall back against Steve’s shoulder as the cool air of the hallway hit her abused nipple and she let out a groan as Barnes’ tongue flicked across her skin. 

Steve’s hands had become almost too tight where they clutched her hips and she released his shoulder to slide her hand down and extract his right hand from her hip, pushing it lower, hoping he would have the sense to realise what she wanted. 

He did and a few moments later, she had Captain America’s hand up her skirt, his fingers tracing along the edge of her panties. She whimpered softly as Barnes kissed his way up her throat and over her shoulder before kissing Steve in the space just above her ear. Steve’s fingers slid across the front of her underwear and she jerked between them, wanting so be touched there so badly. 

Barnes right hand dropped from her breast and dipped under her skirts and her eye flew open in shock as he cupped her between her legs, touch so sure and bold in comparison to Steve’s barely there teases. Her hips jerked, pressing her mound into the palm of his hand and she heard him groan into the wet sounds of his and Steve’s kiss.

“Shit, baby. You’re soaked.” he commented, fingers crooking up against where she was irrefutably wet and swollen. 

Darcy could only gasp in response, the hand she still had buried in his hair flexing tight. She almost cried out in dismay as his hand moved away only to return a second later, curled around and guiding Steve’s own. Barnes brought Steve’s hand between her legs and pressed his fingers up into her wetness. 

“Right here, Stevie.” Barnes murmured and Darcy twitched at the low rasp of his voice so close to her ear. “Feel how wet she is? How swollen? She wants it bad.”

Darcy could feel the way Steve’s chest shook with an unsteady breath as he began to explore the space between her legs with the same gentle touches from before. One said touch caught the very side of her underwear and due to how slick she was and how tiny her panties were, skidded up and in, hooking under the elastic and hitting her swollen flesh for the first time. 

She cried out, eyes slipping shut, and Steve cursed. Barnes smirked.

“That’s it.” He breathed and his hand was suddenly back, guiding her ruined panties out of the way so Steve had better access to her. “Slip a finger inside her.” he told Steve. 

Steve did and it went in so easy that Darcy sobbed around her next breath, clinging to Barnes’ hair and Steve’s forearm as her legs trembled beneath her. Steve’s finger inside her was a delicious tease, barely a stretch, and she could hear the wet noise it made when he flexed it. 

Barnes fingers slipped around where Steve’s finger disappeared inside her, prodding and probing, and Darcy wondered for a moment if he would slide a finger up alongside Steve’s. He didn’t.

“Give her another one.” Barnes told Steve instead, in the same breathy voice that made Darcy tremble and Steve’s erection pulse against the small of her back. “She can take it, can’t you, doll?” 

Darcy’s breath was coming fast and rough and she tried not to tighten up in anticipation as Steve’s hand moved beneath her. “Uh huh.” she managed and then cried out as another of Steve’s fingers slid up and in.

She went up onto her toes and then came back down, first retreating from and then chasing the stretch. Barnes ran his teeth over the curve of her shoulder and she swore under her breath, rocking her hips in an effort to get some friction from either of the hands between her legs. 

It was Barnes that came to her rescue as he slid his hand high enough to dip his fingers under the waistband of her underwear and then into the crease at the apex of her thighs, unerringly seeking out her clit with the callused pads of his fore and index fingers. She rocked against them and then back onto Steve’s fingers and soon they had a rhythm going that was quickly robbing Darcy of the ability to breathe steadily. 

“That’s it, Lewis.” Barnes said against the shell of her ear. “Show us what you need. We’re gonna get you there. Gonna make you come around Stevie’s fingers.” 

Darcy whimpered and turned her head further away from him. His voice and his breath on her ear made her feel like she was about to mad. She rocked her hips harder, wincing a little as Steve scissored his fingers and stretched her a little more. 

She pushed herself up and tilted her head back against his shoulder, opening her eyes to stare at Steve blearily. His cheeks were flushed and his pupils blown. His lips were still slick and swollen from Barnes’ kiss and she made a soft, needy sound when she realised just how badly she needed to kiss him. Steve turned to her and pressed his open mouth against hers sloppily. The kiss was uncoordinated and wet and exactly what Darcy wanted. 

She could feel her climaxing building. She was closer than she had ever been with anyone else and the idea that she might make it made her almost frantic, her hips rocking harder between Barnes and Steve’s hands. 

“You’re gonna come.” Barnes mumbled into the side of her throat. “You’re gonna come so hard, baby doll.” 

Steve pulled away. “Jesus, Buck.” he cursed. “Your mouth.” 

Darcy whined as the interruption threw off their rhythm. Barnes chuckled against her throat. 

“She likes it.” he said and Darcy whimpered. 

“Steve, please!” she begged, clenching down on his fingers in an effort to get them moving again. 

Barnes bit her earlobe gently. “Tell him what you need.” he urged her. 

Darcy huffed. She just needed him to move. Needed them both to move. Needed them to get her there. 

“Fuck.” she cursed. “Steve, please, move your fingers. Press them -” Her breath stuttered as Steve pressed them exactly where she needed them. “Press them just there! Oh!”

“Darcy.” Steve breathed and, like the good solider he was, kept following her orders. 

Darcy rocked against him, whimpering when Barnes caught onto the new rhythm. Pressed between them, the air she was able to drag into her lungs was hot and - she was a little embarrassed to note - tinged with the scent of her sex. But it was heady and exhilarating and she drew in deep, wavering breaths as their hands worked in tandem to push her closer and closer to the edge. 

When she did come, it was unlike any orgasm she had experienced by her own hand. She had no control over the ebb and flow of her pleasure and because of that, she was at the mercy of Barnes and Steve’s fingers and they were relentless. Just as she thought she was done, Barnes would press harder or Steve would curl his fingers just so and she would begin to shake all over again. She tried to breathe through it but she got stuck on every inhale as it seemed to only stoke her climax higher and soon each breath she took was accented with a soft “ah!” pleasure.   
“Sh-shit.” she gasped finally once she was completely wrecked and beginning to feel a little raw. “Oh, shit. Stop. Stop!” 

Barnes eased his fingers out of her panties and Steve pressed a soft kiss to the side of her temple as he withdrew his own. She could feel her pulse between her legs and the slick of her arousal cooling against her thighs. Her legs trembled with aftershocks and she didn’t want to open her eyes in case she was just having a really good dream. 

“Okay, Lewis?” Barnes asked, smirk evident in his tone.

She took another deep breath before opening her eyes. Steve slid his arms around her waist, holding her up, and she rested her hands on his forearms, grinning when he nuzzled at the side of her throat. She was going to have a serious case of stubble rash, she could already tell. 

“More than.” she told Barnes and he grinned at her before slipping a shiny finger tip into his mouth. 

Darcy’s breath caught and her groin throbbed, tender but interested. Barnes sucked his finger clean of her essence and smacked his lips, as though he were savouring how she tasted. Darcy could imagine how good his tongue would feel between her thighs, soothing the ache his fingers had created. Steve’s arms tightened around her as though he could read her thoughts. 

“Bed.” The blond said, voice rough. “Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you for reading! I am a bit rusty in the smut department so I hope I have done this chapter justice. 
> 
> Con-crit, comments and kudos are more than welcome! Or, come hang with me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fat-hippie) if that's more your style. 
> 
> Either way, let me know what you think and/or what you like to see next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tighty whiteys, Steve? Seriously?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read:  
> 1\. I am SO sorry for how long this update took.   
> 2\. This instalment got really damn long so it has been broken into two chapters.   
> 3\. Barnes is apparently hella bossy in bed.

Darcy made her way through the apartment on shaky legs, hyper-aware of the two men that flanked her and of the way her breasts moved as she walked. She paused as she reached the end of the corridor which lead to the bedrooms, unsure. Steve’s hand encircled her wrist and pulled her gently to the left, into his own room, flicking on the lights with his free hand as they stepped through the door. She looked back at Barnes in time to see him smirk. 

“Bed’s bigger.” he explained. “But I have some things we’ll need.” 

He winked at Steve over her shoulder before slipping into his own room. 

“Darcy.” Steve said softly. 

Darcy turned back to him, flushing as her breasts swayed with the movement. Steve’s eyes dipped to her chest for a moment and she bit her lip, bringing her arms up to cross in front of herself. Steve’s shoulders slumped comically. 

“Hey, no.” he told her, stepping forward to draw her close and her arms away. 

She fell gratefully into his intoxicating kiss and shivered as his hands pushed at her dress until it slipped down, over and off of her hips, pooling around her feet. He held her firmly as he directed them back towards the bed, supporting her when her heels caught on her dress and she stumbled. 

Inside, Darcy was a mess of contradictions. Her legs were loose and unstable right to the apex of her thighs where she was warm, damp and aching. Her gut quivered with both lingering and latent pleasure and her breath raced hard but her chest remained tight with nerves - nerves which skyrocketed when the backs of her knees made contact with the bed behind her and Steve’s hands came to rest softly on her shoulders, urging her down. 

Sitting, she tilted her head back and watched as Steve folded onto his knees between her thighs. Her breath caught at the sight and she let out a soft noise when Steve curled his hands over each of her thighs and parted them wide enough to fit the bulk of his shoulders between them. 

Darcy’s face felt as though it was on fire and as she looked down at Steve, she could see the warm pink flush of her skin spreading down over her chest. Steve’s cheeks where stained with a similar hue and set a pretty contrast against the white of his teeth when he smiled nervously at her. 

“Know what your doing down there, solider?” Darcy quipped but her voice was too breathy for the jibe to hold any bite. 

“I know what I want to do.” Steve replied, a smile hitching wider in the right corner of his mouth.

Darcy took a deep steadying breath as her stomach heated at the thought and she could not help the involuntary twitch of her thighs as the heat moved lower. She watched as Steve pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, soothing his hands up her thighs until his thumbs brushed the line of her ruined panties. Darcy winced at the way her panties cut into the doughy flesh of her thigh and attempted to reposition herself in a way that made it less obvious. 

Steve caught her hips and stopped her, pressing a kiss to each of her thighs before drawing her forward to the edge of the bed and tilting her pelvis up, forcing her to tip back and support her weight on her elbows. 

Darcy made a small unhappy noise in her throat, mortified. She felt too open, too on display, and tried to wriggle back only to freeze when Steve pressed a kiss to her belly button, the soft swell of flesh below it and then to the top of her panties. 

She could feel his breath on her, warm and heavy, and the sensation made the heat from her stomach rush southwards once again, pooling between her thighs. She knew that Steve must have been able to see the damp evidence of her arousal as it soaked through her panties. She could smell the sweet tang of it in the air herself and she wasn’t the one with super soldier heightened senses. 

The first tentative touch of Steve’s lips against the front of her panties made Darcy’s hands curl into the duvet and her teeth sink into her bottom lip in an effort to keep from whimpering out loud. The gentle kiss was followed by the probing, hot caress of Steve’s tongue, right along the centre of her.

“Shit!” She gasped, her hips arching up unbidden, attempting to chase the friction and heat. “Steve!” 

Steve’s only reply was to hum against what seemed to be the very core of her. It tickled deliciously and Darcy had to jerk her thighs open again when they threatened to close around Steve’s ears. She wanted to hold him there and rut against his face until she was thoroughly spent but it was his first time and Darcy didn't want to scare him off. The last thing the world needed, she knew, was another man who was not into reciprocal oral sex. 

“Generally works better for everyone if you take her underwear off first, Stevie.” 

Barnes stood in the doorway clutching a strip of condoms and small bottle of lubricant. He wore only a pair of dark, form-fitting boxer briefs and a pretty flush across his muscled chest. Darcy went hot all over at the sight of him, partially because she knew how she must look - spread out across Steve’s bed with Steve’s face between her thighs - and partially because of how he looked - long, lean and hard. Steve nipped at the curve of her mons and she jerked, oversensitive and desperate for more friction. 

“He’s - doing fine.” she told Barnes, just as Steve slid his tongue across the front of her once more. 

Barnes smirked as he crossed the room, bringing with him a fresh wave of heat that rolled over Darcy as his gaze did. She swallowed around the next gasp that tried to work its way out of her, keenly aware of how intently Barnes was watching them. 

Barnes slid onto the bed from the opposite side, surprising Darcy when his legs appeared either side of her hips. He slotted up behind her, the condom wrappers crinkling in his right hand as he pressed close enough that his chest lined up to the length of her spine, his clothed erection hot and hard at the small of her back.

Discarding the condoms, Barnes reached around her to bury his fingers in the short blond strands of Steve’s hair, pulling him closer to her and making her let loose one of the noises she had been desperately trying to contain. Steve’s eyes flicked up at them, gaze sharp and warning but Barnes only chuckled and the sound - so low and close to her ear - resonated through Darcy like a vibration.

Barnes pulled at Steve’s hair again and Darcy groaned as Steve’s mouth went from a soft tease of friction to a brutal one. Her groan was cut short when Steve wrenched his head away, looking peeved. 

“Stop it.” he told Barnes. 

“Eat her out properly.” Barnes retorted.

Darcy tensed. “He’s doing fine. Steve, really, what you’re doing is great.” 

Steve’s expression turned smug and he smiled at Darcy before flicking his gaze over her shoulder and raising an eyebrow at Barnes. Barnes pressed his answering smirk into Darcy’s shoulder and she could feel the hard line of his teeth behind the fullness of his lips. 

Barnes’ right hand had fallen to her thigh when Steve had pulled away and he slipped it up to cup her where she was dampest, both with Steve’s spit and her own arousal. She shivered and tried her best not to push up into the touch. 

Barnes rubbed at her once, his large palm all encompassing and she gasped, letting her head fall back against his shoulder. His deft fingers then slipped into the crease of her thigh, toying with the lacy trim of her underwear before slipping inside. 

“Jesus.” Steve breathed, just loud enough to cover the whimper that Darcy let out as Barnes’ index and pointer fingers dipped inside her. 

She pried one of her hands from the duvet to clutch at Barnes’ thigh, gripping harder when he spread his fingers across her, pulling her underwear to the side and exposing her. She had to turn her face into the side of Barnes neck then, appalled by how on display she was to Steve. Barnes’ left hand caught her thigh when she tried to close her legs, the metal cool and unforgiving on her skin. 

Then, suddenly, Steve’s mouth returned, hot and wet and vicious. His tongue lathed over her, dipping between Barnes’ fingers and her own flesh. Darcy cried out from the delicious shock of it. She had always enjoyed receiving oral sex and felt bad for her girlfriends that admitted to being too self conscious to indulge. Unfortunately, many of her partners or boyfriends were less than keen and even those who would indulge her treated it as some sort of mandatory task that had to be performed before the main event. 

But not Steve. 

Because, as Darcy soon found out, what Steve lacked in experience - he made up for in enthusiasm. Soon the room around them was filled with the wet sounds of his mouth on her, the soft noises of exertion he breathed into her and her own shaky moans. Barnes kept his hand on her, alternating between dipping his fingers into her when Steve surfaced to breathe or teasing the hood of her clit when Steve licked into her. 

Her hips tried to move with them but between Steve and Barnes’ ministrations, she could not find a satisfying rhythm and she was almost relieved when Steve’s hands curled over her hips and pinned her down. 

“He’s gonna make you come again.” Barnes whispered to her and Darcy flushed at the rough, wanting edge evident in his voice. 

She gave a little gasp in return as a particularly clever flick of Steve’s tongue pushed her all the more closer to proving Barnes’ right. 

“Your gonna come all over his face and then I’m gonna suck you off his tongue.” Barnes continued, just as he pressed down hard on her clit. 

Darcy swore, hips hitching. Steve groaned against her and pressed the flat of his tongue to the tips of Barnes’ fingers and suddenly - she was falling, body rigid and taut from the surprise and the intensity of it, her mouth open in a silent cry against Barnes’ throat. Her climax rolled through her in waves, cresting and waning in time with the flick of Barnes’ fingers over her or the press of Steve’s tongue into her. 

“Fuck.” she panted as the sensation began to ebb when both Barnes and Steve let up. “Oh fuck.” 

“Good?” Steve asked.

Darcy managed to crack an eyelid open and look down at him. Another shiver ran through her at the sight of him - hair mused, lips red, cheeks wet - and she closed her eyes and nodded into the curve of Barnes’ neck. 

“Really good.” She breathed. 

“C’mere punk.” Barnes said then and when Darcy reopened her eyes, it was just in time to see their lips meet. 

Steve smelt like her and Barnes did his best to chase down every bit of evidence of her on Steve’s lips and chin, nuzzling into his face between deep, sucking kisses. Darcy throbbed at the sight of it.   
Steve eased back after a moment, grinning back at them until something caught his attention to the right. 

Darcy looked down and realised the metallic sheen of the condom wrappers were what had caught his eye and just like that, her satisfaction began to wane and the sated throb between her legs began to cool into an empty sort of ache. 

“Steve.” she said softly, trying to muster as much intent as she could into the one syllable. She did not know if she would be able to ask him outright. 

He looked up, wide eyed and caught out. 

“Oh hell yes.” Barnes said and reached out a hand towards the condoms. 

Steve stopped him, his own hand curling over Barnes’ outstretched one. He looked at Darcy and she flushed a little under the intensity of his gaze. 

“Are you sure?” he asked and she nodded hurriedly. 

“Please.” she added. 

Steve’s eyes flicked from hers to Barnes’ and whatever he saw there seemed to convince him. Darcy realised suddenly that out of the three of them, Barnes had seen the least amount of action. She could still feel the hard line of his erection against the small of her back but when she hunched forward and tried to reach for it, he caught her wrist with his metal hand. 

“You touch me and I’m gonna go off like a firecracker on the 4th of July.” he told her gently. “And I’ve got my heart set on having Stevie after he’s finished with you.” 

Darcy laughed, soft and breathless. “A man with a plan.” she concluded, grinning when he pressed a playful, smacking kiss to the side of her throat. 

“Not star-spangled though.” he retorted. 

The first thing Barnes had let Tony do to his arm was remove the red star from his shoulder and Darcy reached back to rub her hand over the metal where it had once been, so grateful that it and Hydra’s hold over Barnes were gone. Barnes rewarded her with another playful nip to the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

Steve was watching them with a soft smile on his face, eyes warm and adoring and did not stop until Barnes tapped his foot against his side. 

“All good?” he asked and Steve seemed to shake of the stupor he had slipped into. 

Steve nodded hurriedly. 

“Well, don’t keep the lady waiting then.” Barnes prompted. “It’s rude as hell.” 

He flicked a foil square at Steve with his left hand and Steve caught it against his chest. Darcy watched Steve’s throat bob as he looked down at the condom in his hand, unsure and obviously nervous. 

“Stand up.” She told him. 

He looked up at her and she nodded, motioning with her hands for him to rise. Once he did, his erection was almost exactly eye level and Darcy bit her lip to hide her grin when she saw how obscenely the front of his trousers were tented. When he reached down to adjust himself awkwardly, she sat forward and covered his hand with hers, shifting it away so that she could undo his belt and fly. 

The whir of Steve’s zipper sounded overly loud in the room, drowning out their combined laboured breathing for a few moments as well as the thudding of Darcy’s pulse in her own ears. Her heart felt as though it might jack-hammer out of her chest and her hands shook a little as she popped open the button of Steve’s fly and eased his trousers down over the bulge behind his briefs. 

“Tighty whiteys, Steve? Seriously?” Barnes asked, but Darcy could hear the breathlessness of the other man’s tone. 

Steve flushed, apparently unaware of the affect he was having on the pair of them, and shifted his weight awkwardly. Darcy bit her lip. She was so charmed at Steve’s inability to recognise his own sex appeal that she was able to overcome her nerves for the few seconds, skinning Steve out of his underwear and pushing the offending garment down to join his trousers in a pool about his feet. 

Once released, Steve’s cock stood proud and straight, curving upwards toward his belly button, the tip rosy pink and glossy. He was larger, in both length and width, than any man Darcy had been with previously and the thought of him pressing into her and stretching her wide made her ache to be filled. 

Barnes gave a low hum over the top her right shoulder. 

“I see the serum enhanced everything.” he teased. 

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes but Darcy did not miss the way his cheeks flushed a shade or two darker. 

“Yeah, well. It’s been a long time since you’ve seen it.” He muttered. 

Darcy grinned, huffing out an amused breath at their exchange and letting her head fall back against Barnes’ broad shoulder. Barnes tilted his face towards her, inhaling hard when his nose hit the dark mess of her hair before nuzzling his way to her cheek and pressing a kiss there. Darcy hummed happily and turned into the kiss, stomach clenching when Barnes slid his tongue across the seal of her lips. 

Now, lost between them as she was, their playful banter putting her at ease - even more so than the two orgasms proceeding it - Darcy couldn’t remember a single reason why she had thought this would be a bad idea. In that moment, it only seemed like the natural progression from the months of teasing comments from Barnes and the bashful looks from Steve. 

The crinkle of the condom wrapper brought her back from her thoughts. Barnes pulled back and Darcy was greeted with the sight of Steve rolling the condom down his length. Barnes’ hands, flesh and metal, went tight on her waist and she felt his hips shift on the bed, pressing the hard bulge of his erection into the small of her back. She wriggled against him, grinning harder when Barnes groaned into the side of her throat. 

Steve moved between her thighs, hitching them higher around his waist and flinching when the action caused his hard length to dip and tap against the crease of Darcy’s thigh. Darcy glanced down but the sight of Steve gripping himself and easing the sheathed head of his erection down made her face flush hot and she tipped her head back, eyes closing when he brushed against her. 

She felt Steve give a soft nudge of his hips and the way his fingers fumbled wetly when his thrust did not hit its mark. Barnes huffed into her hair and Darcy gave a soft gasp as the brunet’s hand delved between Steve and herself to help guide Steve’s trembling grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy forced her eyes open and drank in the sight of Steve above her. He was flushed, cheeks to waist, and gleaming with sweat. His muscles stood out, pronounced and tensed with the effort of fucking her and they shifted under his skin like the swell of forming waves in the ocean. His handsome face was twisted deliciously with pleasure, eye shut, brow furrowed and mouth parted. His bottom lip, pink and swollen from their kissing, looked positively obscene and Darcy could not help but whine when she realised that - trapped between the two men as she was - she could not strain upwards and kiss it.

“Oh!”

The first stretch of Steve against her - of Steve in her - was overwhelming. Despite how wet she was, the impressiveness of his girth made her hips flex up in an attempt to slow his already cautious press into her body. Steve made a soft questioning noise and Barnes’ hands slid beneath her thighs, pulling them higher, fumbling over Steve’s in and effort to open her up, lifting the base of her spine off the mattress and cradling her between them. 

Her hands flew to Steve’s biceps, nails digging in unbidden in a futile attempt to ground herself. Steve stopped. Darcy felt like crying. 

“Darce?” Steve asked and when Darcy opened her mouth she was surprised that - instead of a sob - a wild sounding peal of laughter echoed from her instead. 

“God, Steve.” she breathed. “I just…”

“Take a breath, sweetheart.” Barnes told her as her voice trailed off. “You gotta relax.” 

Darcy exhaled sharply. “Easier said than done.” she groused, willing her muscles to relax. 

There was no pain but the edge of it was right there and it made Darcy clench her teeth in anticipation just the same as it made her pulse race and her breathing unsteady. She opened her eyes to find Steve watching her intently, his brow puckered with concern, his mouth a hard line of worry and whatever it was he saw in his eyes only made his concern grow, expression hardening as he moved to withdraw from her. 

Darcy cried out as he shifted inside her, leaving her empty in his wake, and before he could pull away - pull out - completely, she locked her ankles about his waist and kept in inside. 

“Darcy.” Steve said and his voice was a tight, warning thing. 

“Steve.” she replied, her own voice a breathless mockery of his own. “Don’t.”

He bit his lip. “You’re uncomfortable.” he argued. 

“Yeah.” she agreed. “Because you’re so big but I’ll get used to it. Just - go slow, okay?” 

Steve watched her for a second longer and Darcy stared back, determined not to let him run from this - from her. Barnes remained silent and still at her back, his heart beat thudding hard and steady against her shoulder blade. 

When Steve flexed his hips again, he slid deeper than before and Darcy groaned appreciatively. 

“That’s it.” she encouraged, eyes slipping closed once more when Steve repeated the action, withdrawing and then pressing back in a little more firmly, opening her up slowly, making room for himself inside her. 

And so it went, Steve working her open, each thrust chasing the purposefully deep breaths Darcy took out of her lungs, until the jut of his hips pressed into the underside of her thighs. 

“Shit.” Darcy breathed, wriggling and flexing around the hard length inside her. 

Barnes echoed her sentiment and when Darcy managed to peel her lust-heavy eyes open she found him staring down the length of her body to where she and Steve where joined. Steve gasped as the lust that coursed through her in response to Barnes’ blatant desire made her clench down hard. The involuntary jerk of Steve’s hips made her eyes fall shut once more, the ache of him spreading warmth through her lower half. 

“How does it feel?” Barnes asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

She rolled her head to and fro across his shoulder, not trusting her voice, denying him the knowledge of how it felt to be speared open and filled to the brim with Steve’s length. 

“How does it feel, Stevie?’ Barnes tried instead and Steve’s answer took the form of a low, keening whine. 

“Can’t.” Steve gasped. “Can’t say - oh! Darcy, oh my God…” he babbled and Darcy felt her face split into a grin, insanely flattered by how close Steve seemed to be to losing it. 

“Move.” she told him, giving a little hitch of her hips to encourage him. “C’mon Steve, you can move. I’m good.” 

Steve’s answering groan was heartfelt, grateful and partially drowned out by Barnes’s own as Steve’s first thrust into her made her rock back against Barnes’ erection.

As he began to pick up a rhythm, Steve made a small noise of effort with each pump of his hips, a sound - Darcy was sure - was borne from the effort of holding back, keeping each thrust gentle and steady when all he must have wanted was to let go and chase the pleasure hidden in her body. Barnes, too, had begun to breathe heavily, his arousal heightened by the way the small of her back pressed back against him with each press of Steve into her. 

Barnes’ skin was like a furnace and sweat soon began to bead between her back and Barnes’ chest, tickling as it pearled and slid between them, making the slide of her against him slicker, easier. Steve was no better, all solid heat and warm moist breath across her face as he leant in to kiss her. Darcy dove into the kiss headlong, sucking at Steve’s plush mouth and sucking on his tongue when he tried to respond in kind, only breaking the kiss when Barnes’ hands left her thighs to trail up her body and palm the undersides of her breasts, thumbing roughly at her nipples. 

Darcy broke away from Steve’s mouth with a ragged gasp, chest arching seemingly unbidden into the caress of Barnes’ hands as she was caught suddenly by the thought of how she must look between them. Wanton, needy, used. She groaned at the thought, pressing down roughly into Steve’s next thrust and crying out louder still when it jarred him into her in a new and exciting way. 

“Steve!” she breathed helplessly. “Oh God, Steve!” 

Steve gave a soft grunt in response, hips slowing as she writhed against him, her body trying to encourage him in a way her mouth would not.  
Barnes, thankfully, seemed to understand. His metal hand left her breast and trailed up Steve’s arm to clutch at his shoulder. 

“Fuck her harder.” he instructed, voice rough. 

Steve made a helpless noise and moved his hips slower still.

“Steve.” Barnes said, voice firm, his thumb curling into the muscle by Steve’s collar bone and pulling him closer. 

The movement pushed the breath from Darcy’s lungs as she was further compacted between them and she groaned appreciatively as Steve seemed to reach even deeper inside her on his next slow thrust. 

“Oh God! Steve, please!” she urged. 

She had never reached orgasm with someone inside her, not even under the ministration of her own hand but Steve was so big and so right inside her that she felt almost as if she could. But she needed more. She needed Steve to fuck her just a little harder, just a little harder, and just a little…She tilted her hips, sighing when his next steady thrust ground against the spot inside her that made her want to slam her legs closed and shake. 

“Stevie.” Barnes said and this time, the tone of his voice made Steve’s eyes open, gaze heavy and hazy behind half lowered lids. 

Barnes threaded his metal fingers through Steve’s hair and yanked. Steve’s eye flew open as he fell even further forward, only just catching himself on one hand before he crushed both Barnes and Darcy with his bulk. 

Darcy cried out as the sudden movement caused Steve, once again, to jerk hard inside her.

“Dammit, Buck.” Steve cursed, stopping altogether to attempt to draw back and reposition himself. 

But Barnes’ hand was still tangled in his hair and he did not let go, even when faced with the full brunt of Steve’s baleful glare. 

“Let go.” Steve said. 

“Fuck her.” Barnes retorted and Darcy barely held back the whimper the bubbled up inside her at the tone of Barnes’ voice. It made her flush with heat and want, her eyes falling shut under the onslaught of desire slithering down her spine. She wanted Barnes to hold her down and talk to her like that as he fucked her from behind. 

“Don’t.” Steve warned, stilling completely. “Don’t - say it like that.”

Darcy bit her lip and opened her eyes, catching the unhappy tilt of Steve’s lips before he drew his bottom lip between his teeth. He was still watching Barnes, his brow furrowed with displeasure. 

“She likes it.” Barnes replied and Darcy flushed, surprised that she had been caught out. 

Steve’s eyes widened and dipped to her. Darcy flushed under his gaze and closed her eyes, hiding her pink cheeks against the side of Barnes’ throat. 

“Darcy?” Steve questioned and she hummed in response. 

“Tell him, baby.” Barnes murmured to her. “Tell him you want it harder. Tell him just how you want it.” 

Darcy shivered as Barnes’ filthy words ran over over and bit her lip to stop from giving into his request. She couldn’t say those things to Steve. She pressed her face harder into the side of Barnes’ neck, rocking her hips in a way that she hoped would distract both men. 

“Stevie’s real good at following orders.” Barnes continued. “I bet if you told him how you wanted it, he’d give it to you just right.” 

Darcy gasped softly. She knew Barnes was right - she knew Steve would do his absolute best to make it good for her. Hell, he already had. He’d made her come twice - more than any other one of her partners had cared to accomplish - and he felt so good inside her she doubted that it would take much to get her there again. If he would only fuck her like she wanted him to…

“Please.” she whispered into the side of Barnes’ throat. “Steve, please.”

“Please what?” Barnes prompted. 

Darcy made a small unhappy noise and wriggled under the scrutiny of both men, exhaling sharply when the movement cause Steve to twitch against her. 

“Please - fuck me.” she said.

Barnes breathed out, a definite noise of amusement. 

“Don’t think he heard you, doll.”

Darcy’s eyes popped open and she looked to Steve, checking. She didn’t think she could bring herself to say it again. Not to Steve. Not when he was already inside her and being so careful with her - everything he probably thought his first time was meant to be. 

But the look on Steve’s face told her that he had heard her loud and clear. He looked floored, eyes wide, mouth slightly agape, confusion written in the curve of his eyebrows. Darcy raised a hand to cup his cheek.

“Just like you’re doing.” she explained. “Just like that…but - more.”

Steve’s brows pinched together harder but his hips began to move once more and Darcy found herself nodding when her verbal encouragements caught in her throat, clogged up with the emotion and the pleasure which roared to life inside her. 

Steve’s brow loosened as he began to move again but Darcy could not tell if it was in response to her reaction, his own pleasure or a mixture of the two. But it didn’t matter because with every roll of his hips, Steve’s movements began to pick up pace - began to pick up force - and it was not long until the room around them echoed with the slap of his skin against the backs of Darcy’s thighs. 

Darcy moaned her appreciation, grinning when the sound was stuttered by Steve’s thrusts. It was not until a particularly firm thrust from Steve sent her skidding across the damp skin at her back that she realised how quiet Barnes had become. 

She arched her back into Steve’s next thrust, pressing back hard against Barnes’ erection and grinned when Barnes moaned softly against the side of her head. She could feel him, pressed hard into the small of her back, the material of his briefs becoming more and more moist with the perspiration beading on her skin and his own arousal. She felt bad for him, left out as he was, but then remembered what he had told her about wanting have have Steve when the blond was finished with her and shivered hard as the mental picture of how the two of them might look seared through her brain. 

“Darcy!” Steve breathed and Darcy clenched down again, just to hear him moan. 

His answer was a handful of rougher thrusts that made her cry out and skid further up Barnes chest, her hands flying to Steve’s biceps in an effort to steady herself. The unexpected shift caught Barnes unawares too and Darcy flinched as his support suddenly disappeared from behind her when his elbows, flesh and metal, gave out and sent him sprawling backwards across the bed. 

Unsupported, she went with him, drawing Steve with her as her ankles locked around his slim waist. She hummed at the new angle when Steve slid but into the hilt and pressed herself up into Barnes’ seeking hands when they came up from her hips to cradle her breasts. 

It did not take long Steve to find his rhythm again and he paused only once to hoist Darcy’s right thigh over his shoulder. 

“Oh Jesus, Steve!” she gasped as he moved the limb in question, flexing her and positioning her in such way that his next thrust into her made her want to shy away from how overwhelming the sensation was. 

Barnes, however, seemed to be able to read her like a book and his hands came to her hips to hold her down into Steve’s next thrust, fingers tangling with Steve’s as the blond tilted his head back, gaze to the ceiling and moaned. It was one of the sexiest things Darcy had ever seen and she had to close her eyes as the sight of Steve lost in pleasure and the sensation of him inside her made her breath catch in her chest. 

But Barnes was having none of that. 

“Look at him.” he told her, lips pressed to the shell of her ear. “You ever seen a sight like that in all your life?” 

Darcy forced her eyes open and drank in the sight of Steve above her. He was flushed, cheeks to waist, and gleaming with sweat. His muscles stood out, pronounced and tensed with the effort of fucking her and they shifted under his skin like the swell of forming waves in the ocean. His handsome face was twisted deliciously with pleasure, eye shut, brow furrowed and mouth parted. His bottom lip, pink and swollen from their kissing, looked positively obscene and Darcy could not help but whine when she realised that - trapped between the two men as she was - she could not strain upwards and kiss it.

She squirmed in frustration, marvelling at the way it made both men groan, and the next handful of Steve’s thrusts come just a little quicker, a little harder. Her body felt wrecked, taken over, exhausted. Her legs shook and she giggled breathlessly when her knee spasmed over Steve’s shoulder, partially from effort and partially from the angle Steve had found that made her gasp each time his hips pressed forward. 

She wondered inanely if she could come like this. Before tonight, it had seemed an impossibility with someone else present. Darcy had always thought that it was her own fault, that there was something wrong with her - emotionally, mentally, physically - that stopped her getting there with her other partners. But now she saw that the fault was not on her. Neither was it the fault of her past partners (except maybe Ash - the selfish bastard). She knew now that it was almost certainly to do with her personal level of comfort and how hard both Steve and Barnes had worked to make her feel good. 

Steve’s thrusts were becoming ragged, uneven, and Darcy knew that he was close and only felt a little dismayed that Steve’s end brought them closer to the end of the night, to the end of the experience, to when they had agreed never to speak of it again and to go back to being friends. Darcy had known it would be tough but now, after having this, having both of them - she doubted she could ever just let this go. The thought weighed on her mind for a moment before she banished it harshly. She didn’t need to think. 

Instead, she released her grip on Steve’s bicep and slid her hand down, seeking out the hot, throbbing place between her thighs. Before she could though, her hand was caught by another and Darcy groaned when she glanced down and saw the gleam of metal resting above her naval, her hand caught in a deceptively gentle grip. 

“Please.” she whispered, trying to reach down with the other hand, only to have it caught by Barnes’ right. 

“Please what?” Barnes asked. 

Darcy watched Steve’s eyes slide open and focus on them. Heat rushed through her at the thought of Steve watching her beg. 

“Please let me.” she murmured and Barnes let out an amused sound that tickled over the side of her neck. 

“You’re gonna have to be more specific.” he told her and she swallowed thickly. His voice was wrecked, deeper than she had ever heard it and it hitched with each of Steve’s thrusts into her. 

“Please.” she said again. 

“Please what?” 

“Jesus, please, please Bucky.” she gasped, the nickname slipping over her teeth without a second thought. She never called him Bucky. Noone but Steve did. It had been that way since Barnes had returned to active duty. 

Now though, he seemed to have little issue with it. In fact - 

“Say it again.” he told her and Darcy breathed out another soft “please” almost immediately.

“No.” Barnes said, his arms tightening around her. “Say my name.” 

Steve’s breath left him on a harsh cry as he seized above them, he froze and a moment later, Darcy gasped at the sensation of him twitching inside her, filling the condom until she could feel the extra warmth through the thin latex. She shivered and watched, amazed as Steve gave another few weak thrusts, the muscles in his arms shaking and his face almost completely slack with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Steve. Oh my God.” she whispered, wanting to reach for him, wanting to soothe his sweaty hair back from his face and kiss his mouth and tell him how gorgeous he was. 

But she couldn’t. 

Steve huffed and flashed a rueful smile over her shoulder to Barnes. 

“Ya really do gotta filthy mouth, y’know that?” he told Barnes, words slightly slurred and accent broader than ever. 

“Not my fault Captain America’s got a weakness for dirty talk.” Barnes threw back and Darcy groaned as Steve began to move, slipping out of her as he began to soften.  
“Wassa’matter, baby?” Barnes asked her and his tone made her want to elbow him in the ribs as much as it made her want to kiss him.

Without Steve inside her, she could think more clearly. However, her body was still humming with the sensations that he had inspired within her and she wanted to chase them, fuel them before they dissipated completely. But she couldn’t. Not with Barnes holding her as he was. 

“You know what I want.” she snapped but the breathless quality of her voice took away the bite. 

“Yeah, I know.” Barnes admitted. “But you better tell Stevie.” 

Darcy stilled immediately, her eyes flicking to Steve’s as heat pulsed through her at the thought of his mouth, his hands, on her - in her. She wanted to come again but she didn’t know if she could ask him for it now that they both weren’t lost in the heat of their combined passion, now that Steve was finished and focused solely on her. 

Barnes, however, was still hard against the small of her back and upon realising that, Darcy switched tactics. She curled herself backwards, rubbing against Barnes as she curved her spine back. 

She knew how she must look to Steve, know how much of her he must have been able to see, especially with how little her ruined panties now covered, but the small noise that escaped Barnes’ throat when she moved against him made it all worth it. 

“Please.” she whispered, letting her eyes slipped closed. “Please, I want your fingers.” 

Steve made a small, breathy sound and Darcy grinned.

“Please Barnes?” she continued. “Please.”

She almost sobbed with relief with Barnes’ hand loosened over her own, his right reaching down and cupping her between her legs. 

“Yeah.” she breathed and flexed her hips down, seeking friction. “C’mon.” 

His fingers flexed over her and Darcy could feel how swollen she was, how wet, how she enveloped his fingers with just the slightest coaxing. His index and middle fingers slipped into her easily, barely a stretch, but enough (possibly) to get her there - especially when they started to move - 

“Stop.” Steve’s voice caused both Darcy and Barnes to freeze. 

Darcy opened her eyes and found Steve studying them from the edge of the bed where he sat, torso twisted so that he was facing them. 

“Use your other hand.” Steve said and Darcy shivered even as Barnes seemed to wind tighter still beneath her. 

The idea filled her with heat and she could not help the quick jerk of her hips as she sought the press of his fingers again. Barnes, however, did not move. Darcy could tell by the complicated expression on Steve’s face that the two men were watching one another intently. 

“Use your left.” Steve said. 

“Please.” Darcy added when Barnes didn’t move and she felt him flinch beneath her. 

Slowly Barnes’ metal hand uncurled from hers and slid down over the soft swell of her abdomen and took the place of his right, cupping her between her thighs, pressing deliciously against her swollen flesh. She groaned her approval. 

“That’s it, Buck.” Steve said, sounding pleased. 

Darcy groaned as two metal fingers probed into her, not nearly as warm and forgiving as the two that had left her but still just as satisfying. She ground her hips down to meet them, clenched around them when they moved too delicately inside her. 

She did not know how much sensation Barnes had in his left hand - though she thought she remembered hearing something about Tony working to improve it - but the way Barnes moaned when she clenched around his fingers suggested it was enough. She hummed with pleasure when her wriggling prompted Barnes’ right hand to the apex of her thighs and rub gently at where she was most sensitive. 

As the duel sensation of Barnes’ cool metal fingers inside her mingled with the pressure he applied to her clit, Darcy knew with startling clarity that she would come again. The pleasure that had cooled inside her woke and began to heat once more, warming the pit of her stomach before building up and thieving the air from her lungs. 

She registered vaguely on the bed dipping beside them and turned her face to the side to meet Steve’s gaze as he stretched out across the bed. He gave her a soft warm smile as she gasped and arched back into Barnes’ hands at a particularly well timed thrust of his finger into and against her. 

One of Steve’s hands came up to cup the breast closest to him and Darcy shivered as the rough callouses of his palm rasped over her nipple. She arched up into the touch and gasped when Steve ducked his head to replace his hand with his mouth, swirling his tongue over her nipple before nipping delicately at the skin below it, and clenched down hard on Barnes’ fingers. 

“C’mon, baby.” Barnes whispered to her, flexing his fingers against the vice of her. “C’mon, wanna feel you lose it.” 

And it was the roughness of his voice coupled with the softness of Steve’s pink tongue and the stretch of his unforgiving fingers inside her that sent her over the edge, spasming hard in their hands, Barnes’ name choking off in her throat as she was wracked from head to toe with her pleasure. It rolled through her, over and over, peaking with each clever flick of Barnes’ fingers or nip of Steve’s teeth until finally she pushed weakly at both of them, sobbing in any breath she was able, completely overwhelmed. 

Steve lifted his head and gathered her in his arms, easing her off Barnes' chest and on the bed between them, his broad hand stroking her arm gently as she shook from the small aftershocks of pleasure that continued to zip through her. 

Barnes rolled onto his side, pressing up against her back once more and placed his metal hand on her hip. Darcy could feel how wet the digits were, how slick his entire hand was with her essence but she could not bring herself to be embarrassed when she was so thoroughly sated. 

Barnes pressed a row of kisses along her shoulder to behind her ear, each becoming progressively more passionate until Darcy could feel him draw the blood to the skin on the last which was almost directly below her earlobe. She whimpered, her pulse skipping with interest but her body too tired and too spent to do anything about it. 

“C’mere Buck. Leave the poor girl alone.” Steve murmured and Darcy watched through hooded eyes as the blond drew Barnes across her with a hand at the his neck and one curled around his metal shoulder. 

She grinned as Barnes settled between Steve’s spread thighs and moaned heartily at the friction before falling into Steve’s kiss with a plaintive whine. Steve only hummed and gave as good as he got, his hands tangling in Barnes’ unruly hair in an effort to hold him closer, kiss him deeper. 

Darcy watched them for a moment more before her eyelids became too heavy and closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Bucky gets his in the next instalment. 
> 
> And just a reminder that comments, con crit and kudos are all well loved and appreciated! As are new friends on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fat-hippie) :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve wanted this for so long, Stevie.” he confessed as Darcy’s heart seized between her overburdened lungs. “Since before you found me again. Since before I remembered.” 
> 
> Steve cried out then, hands clutching at Barnes’ shoulders. Darcy watched as Steve tried to angle his mouth to slot against Barnes’ but the brunette pulled away. 
> 
> “Shh. Gotta tell ya - gotta say -” Barnes broke off, apparently unable to deny Steve for long, and slid his open mouth across the blond’s. Darcy could clearly see their pink tongues slide across one another. 
> 
> “Fuck.” Barnes breathed as he pulled back, his forehead resting against Steve’s. His right hand came up to paw clumsily at Steve’s cheek, fingertips chasing away the beads of sweat that pearled along Steve’s hairline. “I’ve wanted you since I knew how to want.”

Darcy frowned as she was drawn from her sleep by a soft insistent voice. She groaned a little as consciousness filled her and brought with it the awareness of the heavy, sated ache in her limbs. 

As though in response to her waking, the voice stopped and she blinked her eyes open only to be suddenly reminded where she was. 

Steve lay sprawled on his back beside her, his head at a right angle to her shoulder. His eyes were shut, his face scrunched up as though he were in pain. A brilliant pink flush spread from his forehead to his stomach, his skin glistened with a light shimmer of sweat, and his hands were fisted in the sheets by his own undulating hips. 

He looked amazing but Darcy’s breath caught when her eyes fell on Barnes. He was positioned between Steve’s spread thighs, his right hand curled around Steve’s hard length and his left disappearing between Steve’s legs. His hair was wild and slick with sweat about his temples and his lips were kiss-stung and red. 

Barnes’ focus was trained solely on Steve and the responses that he seemed to draw almost mercilessly from him, his grip and position shifting with each undulation of Steve’s body as the blond rocked between his flesh fist and the press of his metal fingers. 

The insistent voice that had woke her, Darcy was surprised to find a moment later, had been Steve’s.

“Oh God, oh God, Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, oh, oh God…” he began to babble once more as Barnes dropped his head to - Darcy guessed - mouth or bite at Steve’s inner thigh, his hand working Steve’s cock all the while, his knuckles brushing his own cheek as he stroked. 

Darcy bit her lip as heat pulsed through her, settling once more between her thighs. She knew just how talented Barnes’ fingers were, metal and flesh, but she had not yet had his mouth. She squeezed her thighs together tightly against the throb that echoed between them and breathed a small sigh when the action only seemed to stoke her desire higher. 

The movement jostled Steve and the blond’s eye slit open, his head tipping back sharply so that he could see her face. 

“Oh fuck.” he breathed when their eyes met and Darcy flinched at the sharp pleasure the curse - coupled sight of Steve’s skin flushing darker - coaxed from her. 

“Sleeping beauty awakes.” Barnes teased from further down the bed. “You nearly missed the whole show, doll.” 

He punctuated his speech with a flex of his left arm that sent the mechanisms whirring and caused Steve to whimper through his clenched teeth.  
“I warned Steve.” Barnes continued. “Said if he kept running his mouth…” he paused to suck a kiss to groove of muscle scored into Steve’s pelvis. “…that he’d wake you up and that you’d see him like this.” 

Just at that moment, some movement of Barnes’ hands forced a moan from Steve’s apparently unwilling mouth and Darcy wet her lips as Steve flushed even darker from embarrassment. 

Steve had turned his face away from her again, tucked his cheek into the curve of his shoulder, his eyes jammed shut and his mouth set in an unhappy grimace. She wondered for a moment if Steve was truly uncomfortable with her presence now that she was awake but before the thought could gain a proper foothold in her mind, Barnes spoke again.

“He loves it, don’t you Stevie?” 

Darcy’s eyes jumped between the two men but neither met her gaze. Barnes’ eyes were trained on Steve’s face and Steve’s were still shut tightly. 

“He loves you watching him. Loves you seeing him so desperate -”

The sudden breath Steve let out sounded more like a sob than a gasp, but it was definitely a noise of pleasure and it made the flesh along Darcy’s spine prickle into goosebumps. 

“Bucky.” Steve said then, voice tight like he was trying to sound stern, like he was trying to tell Barnes off. 

Barnes just laughed in return, thick and deep. “Yeah, Stevie?” he asked. 

“Shut up.” Steve snapped. 

Barnes only laughed harder. “That’s not a very polite thing to say to the man with his hand on your -“ 

The rest of of Barnes’ sentence was swallowed up by the harsh noise which escaped from Steve when Barnes’ left arm shifted and whirred once more. Darcy watched Barnes’ eyes flare wide for a short moment before his lids drooped heavily and he breathed out his own soft groan. 

“Mm, did I find it, baby? Did I find your sweet spot?” he ground out. 

His left arm whirred again and Steve’s hips jolted from the bed, his cock still firmly held and leaking in Barnes’ other hand. 

“Fuck!” gasped Steve, his hands leaving the ruined covers and coming up to cover his pink face. 

He seemed to be in perpetual motion, hips caught between the lure of Barnes’ hand on his cock and the metal fingers buried inside him - a notion which Barnes was apparently enjoying very much, given the smug grin which stretched across his face. 

“Yeah, that’s the spot.” he declared, flexing his wrist again and riding the long, sharp arch of Steve’s back as he twisted off the mattress once more. 

Darcy pulled her bottom lip into her mouth and set it between her teeth to keep the rough noise bubbling up in her throat at bay. Watching Barnes play Steve so expertly only served to remind her of the shattering pleasure he had brought her too earlier and the memory sent heat racing through her, quick and consuming, until she was positively throbbing between her legs. 

She drew her gaze, difficult as it was, away from Steve and flicked her eyes to Barnes. His own gaze was still trained on Steve’s face, on the open gape of Steve’s bruised lips which were the only part of the blond’s face visible from beneath his hands. 

Surely, Darcy thought, they wouldn’t notice if… 

She slid her hand down, dipping her fingers between her legs, sighing softly at how tender she still was. She tried her best not to draw Barnes’ attention, happy to watch them both and find her own pleasure as they found theirs with each other. 

“Open your eyes.” Barnes said and Darcy started as she realised her own had slipped shut once more, overwhelmed by the pleasure that her own fingers encouraged. 

Cheeks burning, she looked over to Barnes only to find his attention still focused on Steve. 

“Take your hands away, babydoll.” Barnes said then and even though he was addressing Steve,the endearment caught something low in Darcy’s gut and squeezed as it always did. “Open those eyes up, Stevie. C’mon.” 

It was another long moment before Steve’s hands fell away from his face, heavy and uncoordinated, and Barnes rewarded him with a pump of his right wrist that made Steve’s cock drool pre-come down along the ridges of Barnes’ knuckles. 

Darcy’s whole body seized at the sight, her inner muscles contracting around the press of her fingers, slick dampening the curve of her palm. She could not contain the small sound that escaped on her next exhale. 

Barnes eyes snapped to her and he let out a groan, his own eyes slipping almost shut. 

“Oh God, Steve, open your eyes. You gotta see Lewis.” he groaned, his hand slipping from around Steve’s cock to clutch at the blond’s thigh. 

Steve’s eyes immediately popped open, his expression belying the fact hat he was unhappy about the lack of stimulation to his cock. However, it was short lived as when he up glanced at Darcy - who was frozen, caught out with her hand between her legs - his unhappy expression melted away with a long, hot sigh. 

Darcy clenched her thighs around her hand, mortified. She wanted to snatch her hand away from herself but their heavy gazes stopped her and even as her cheeks filled with heat, she felt a wave of pleasure roll over her. 

“Darcy…” Steve breathed, his heavily lidded eyes flicking between her face and the apex of her thighs. “Are you…?” 

She turned onto her side so that he could see better and he groaned in recognition.

“How many fingers?” Barnes asked. 

Darcy paused, embarrassed. “Two.” she whispered. 

Steve gave a soft grunt as Barnes moved his left arm. 

“Hear that, Stevie. Same as you.” Barnes teased. “You look just as good too. Spread all around my fingers, all slick and wet.”

“Oh my God.” Steve breathed. 

It was awkward for Darcy - trying to touch herself as she kept herself propped up and open for Steve’s hungry eyes - but the way he looked at her made it worth it. 

“Fuck.” Barnes murmured. “You thinking about what it felt like to be inside her, Stevie?” he asked and groaned again when Steve nodded hurriedly. 

Darcy flexed her wrist and spread her fingers inside her, trying to imitate the stretch of Steve’s cock, trying to reclaim the fullness of it. 

“Fuck.” she breathed, frustrated. 

“Wassa’matter, baby?” Barnes asked, voice soft. “Can’t get deep enough?” 

Steve swore and Darcy was sure if the profanity was a reaction to Barnes’ filthy mouth or the way he’d twisted his fingers inside the blond. She threw a half-hearted glare in Barnes’ direction only to have it melt away when he grinned at her. 

She unsheathed her fingers just to spite him, circling her damp finger tips around her swollen clit and relishing in the way it made both Barnes’ and Steve’s eyes widen. 

“Fucking tease.” Barnes muttered and Steve made an indignant noise in his throat. 

“Bucky! Don’t call her that!” 

Darcy smirked as Barnes scowled. 

“You wanna know what I’m thinking about, Stevie?” Barnes asked, turning his full attention back to the blond man in front of him. 

Steve’s expression was still mildly indignant and he did not respond to Barnes question. Darcy would never get sick of his unwavering morals, not ever. 

Barnes’ scowl turned into a wicked grin as he leant down over Steve, his right forearm coming to rest on the mattress by Steve’s shoulder, his torso covering Steve’s from hip to chest. The movement caused his left arm to shift and with it, the fingers that he still had inside Steve. Steve grunted through clenched teeth. 

“I’m thinking…” Barnes murmured, just loud enough for both of them to hear. Darcy paused her ministrations, not wanting to miss a word of Barnes whispered confession and Steve’s rough breaths had caught in his throat. 

“I’m thinking about fucking you.” Barnes finished, his tongue flicking over Steve’s earlobe and Steve’s held breath left him in a rush. 

Barnes’ arm whirred. “I’m thinking about how good it’s going to feel inside you - how tight you’ll be on my cock, God, baby - it’s gonna be heaven, I can already tell.”

Steve’s hips began to move again, seemingly at the mercy of Barnes’ clever metal fingers. Darcy watched as Steve’s mouth dropped open around another breathless sound. 

“Already feelin’ good, ain’t ya?” Barnes observed. “Yeah, ya are. I can feel your prick against my hip, Stevie. I can feel the pressure on my fingers. You’re already greedy for it.” 

Steve reared suddenly, pulling his shoulders off the bed to catch Barnes mouth with this own, an obvious attempt to stop the words that were making him flush deeper and deeper red by the second. Darcy sighed as the wet sounds of their mouth meeting filled her ears and begun to move the fingers between her thighs once more. 

Barnes’ only indulged Steve for a few short moments before he pulled away, nipping at Steve plush bottom lip as he did so. Darcy twitched, remembering how the gloss of her own arousal had shone on Steve’s face. She rolled onto her back once more and spread her thighs, giving her questing fingers better access and bringing down her free hand to continue to tease her clit. 

She kept her head turned to the side, chin to her shoulder, so that she could continue to watch them. Barnes had begun to roll his hips, rutting his groin against Steve’s thigh as Steve tried to push buck up into the groove of Barnes hip and clutched at Barnes’ backside with desperate hands. 

Darcy watched as Steve seized suddenly, a ragged noise escaping amidst the breathless sighs that he was panting into the side of Barnes’ throat. Barnes chuckled and lifted his head to meet her eyes. 

“Three.” he murmured and Darcy groaned, the motion of her hands quickening as a fresh wave of arousal rolled through her. 

Steve’s mouth worked soundlessly and his hand fluttered over Barnes’ back gripping and tugging, as though unsure of where to rest. 

“Shh.” Barnes shushed though no sound made it past Steve’s lips. “Relax, babydoll. You’re doing so good.” 

Steve’s right hand left the curve of Barnes’ shoulder to fist into his own hair. Darcy watched his face contort and his eyes jam shut as he pushed his head back into the bed. 

“Buck!” he gasped, rough and needy, and Darcy answered with a soft moan.

Barnes seemed to ignore both of them, dropping his head to the curve of Steve’s throat and setting his teeth to the underside of Steve’s jaw. Steve jerked again, a soft ‘ungh’ escaping on his next ragged breath. 

Darcy could feel her orgasm building. Her face flushed hot and the skin across her arms and chest prickled, her nipples pebbling as molten pleasure began to fire through her nerves. 

“Oh God.” she breathed, willing her eyes to stay open so that she could continue to watch. 

Barnes returned his mouth to Steve’s ear but this time, when he spoke, his voice was almost as rough sounding as Steve’s had been. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long, Stevie.” he confessed as Darcy’s heart seized between her overburdened lungs. “Since before you found me again. Since before I remembered.” 

Steve cried out then, hands clutching at Barnes’ shoulders. Darcy watched as Steve tried to angle his mouth to slot against Barnes’ but the brunette pulled away. 

“Shh. Gotta tell ya - gotta say -” Barnes broke off, apparently unable to deny Steve for long, and slid his open mouth across the blond’s. Darcy could clearly see their pink tongues slide across one another. Her breath caught in her throat and her hips leapt into the press of her fingers as her pleasure climbed another notch. 

“Fuck.” Barnes breathed as he pulled back, his forehead resting against Steve’s. His right hand came up to paw clumsily at Steve’s cheek, fingertips chasing away the beads of sweat that pearled along Steve’s hairline. “I’ve wanted you since I knew how to want.” 

Steve keened then, a hoarse shout forcing its way past his lips and Darcy realised with a jolt that Barnes had slid inside him, having used his confession to distract both her and Steve - to a degree - as he withdrew his fingers and lined himself up. 

The realisation coupled with the way Steve keened back into the penetration, mouth slung open uselessly and eyes jammed shut, sent Darcy over the edge for the fourth time that evening. Her orgasm was a sudden, overwhelming thing that left her shaking and froze the breath in her lungs. Despite her best efforts, her eyes slid shut as she worked herself through a new wave of tremors, only stopping when the pleasure sharpened into something too overwhelming to be enjoyable. 

When she opened her eyes again, Barnes and Steve seemed to have taken no notice, lost in one another as they were. Steve’s thighs lay splayed beneath Barnes’ pelvis which lay flush against the blond’s arse. Neither moved. 

“Fuck.” Barnes breathed. His forehead still rested against Steve’s and he rolled his head from side to side, as though he could not believe the level of pleasure that being inside Steve was bringing him. His eyes were tightly shut and his mouth slightly agape. “Oh my God.” 

Steve’s chest rose and fell with deep, stuttering breaths. His eyes were open as he watched Barnes’ face with an intensity which sent a latent thrill of pleasure down Darcy’s spine. 

“Can’t - can’t believe I’m - that this…” Barnes whispered, trailing off when Steve reached up to push his sweaty bangs out of the way. “God, Stevie.” 

Steve leant up and kissed him, gentle but still open and wet. 

“Fuck me.” he said, lips against Barnes’ own. “C’mon, Buck. Move.”

Barnes did as he was instructed and Darcy swallowed hard as she watched as the base of his spine began to curve and sway. 

Steve’s head fell back against the mattress with the ‘thwump’, his expression slack with pleasure. 

“Oh Jesus.” Barnes bit out. “Ease up, Stevie. God, you’re fucking tight.” 

He pushed himself up, locking his elbows so that he was positioned over Steve, a hand either side of the blond’s head. He looked down at Steve with an expression of complete awe, as though he could not believe what he was looking at, as though he’d never been more grateful for anything in his life. 

Steve hitched his legs higher about Barnes’ waist, his ankles locking in the small of the brunette’s back and moaning when the shift in angle made the slow rocking motion of Barnes’ hips reach deeper. 

“Bucky…” the blond breathed, reaching up with his left hand to tangle his fingers in the damp strands of hair at the base of Barnes’ skull. “You feel - auh - feels good.”

Rolling onto her side, Darcy could see that Steve’s erection hadn’t flagged in the slightest but still lay, hard and red, across his hip. She wondered vaguely if Steve could come untouched, responsive as he was. 

Barnes turned his face to the side and pressed an opened mouth kiss to Steve’s wrist. His hips picked up pace and it wasn't long before Darcy could hear the faint ‘smack’ of flesh against flesh as Barnes and Steve moved together. 

They looked like art, light and dark, all chiselled jawlines and bunched muscles sliding under tan skin. It made Darcy think of marble statues, of gladiators and Greek gods. If Steve were able to see himself with Barnes, like this, he would want to draw it, Darcy decided. He loved trying to capture the movement and power of his models.

“You wanna flip over?” Barnes grit out, drawing Darcy back into the moment. 

Steve didn’t reply at first except to cry out when Barnes caught his left leg beneath his knee and pressed to forward towards his chest. Blinking the sweat from his eyes, Steve then shook his head. 

“Just like this.” he insisted. “Wanna - wanna see you.” 

Barnes groaned. “Yeah, you like to watch, huh?” he teased but his voice was breathless and raw. 

Steve nodded again, licking his lips. Sweat ran freely down his face, trickling down his forehead in thin gleaming streams. Darcy tried to remember if she’d ever seen him sweat before. She was sure she’d seen him run for an hour on the treadmill in the gym without breaking a sweat. Barnes was in no better state, face pink and shining with the effort of rutting against Steve.

“You look g-good, Buck - o-oh shit.” Steve breathed. “You look r-real good.” 

Barnes grinned, sharp and predatory. “Y-yeah?” he asked, cocky. “I look good fucking - oh - fucking you?” 

Steve only moaned in response, his hands starting to dance over and under Barnes’ flexed shoulders as if trying to find purchase. Darcy bit her lip to keep from grinning. Steve didn’t seem to have much of an issue with the dirty talk now. 

“You like g-getting fucked, Stevie?” Barnes asked, groaning when Steve answered with a broken sounding ‘yes!’. 

Barnes pulled back, extracting himself from Steve questing hands and knelt back on his haunches, jostling Steve back with him so that his hips stayed flush with the back of Steve’s thighs.

“That’s good, baby.” Barnes murmured. “‘Cause I’m gonna fuck you proper now, 'kay?” 

Darcy did not miss the way Steve’s eyes widened. Barnes didn’t either, if his wicked grin was anything to go by. He caught the back of Steve’s knees in his hands and pressed Steve’s thighs back towards his chest. Steve let out a sound that was desperately close to a whimper and Darcy squeezed her thighs together in sympathy. She knew what that angle felt like. 

“Like this.” Barnes hissed as he kicked his hips up, hard and deep. 

Steve gave a sharp cry, hands curling over Barnes own where they held his legs, knuckles white. 

Barnes laughed and the noise stuttered out of his lungs in fits and bursts as his hips began to rock continuously.

The angle was obviously perfect because Steve couldn’t seem to keep still, keening down into Barnes thrusts only to squirm when Barnes pressed forward to circle his hips. He couldn’t seem to keep quiet either and the rough, pitchy noises that Barnes’ ministrations pulled from the blond’s mouth had Darcy aching between her thighs once more.  
Barnes in comparison fell almost silent, all his attention apparently focused on fucking Steve into the mattress. The new position meant Darcy could see more, could see the length of Barnes’ cock when it slid from Steve and the flex of Steve’s abs when Barnes rutted back in. 

Barnes wasn’t wearing a condom. 

The realisation hit Darcy low and swift, like a sucker punch of pleasure straight to her gut.

Barnes started to laugh again and when Darcy looked up, he was grinning at her. 

“Like what you see, darlin’?” he asked, voice wrecked. 

She couldn’t bring herself to reply or even nod. 

“I’m gonna fill him up.” Barnes said then, breathless and quick. “I’m gonna - oh - fucking fill you up.” he repeated, looking down at Steve once more. 

Steve just groaned. His eyes were hazy and unfocused as he looked up at Barnes and his mouth was slung open, slack with pleasure. His cock lay untouched between their shifting bellies and Darcy could see how slick the tip was. 

“You want me to?” Barnes asked. “Huh?” He puncuated the sentence with a particularly rough thrust of his hips. “Want me to mark you up, baby? Fucking - ah! - claim you -“ 

He was cut of when Steve gave a hoarse cry, hands flying up over his head, twisting in the sheets by Darcy, knuckles white. 

“Please.” Steve sobbed. “Please, Bucky. Pleasepleaseplease…” 

And he sounded so desperate and so lost in the sensations Barnes was forcing from him that Darcy didn’t think twice before reaching out and covering his hands with her own. Steve tilted his head back to look at her - teeth sunk into his bottom lip, eyes wide and desperate - before uncurling his hands from the sheets and curling them around her wrists as she held his own in return. 

“Fuck,” Barnes gasped plaintively. “Sh-shit, I’m close. Fu-fuck! You close, Stevie?” 

Steve’s gaze left Darcy’s as his eyes slid back to Barnes’ face. He nodded, arching his back and pressing down into the rut of Barnes’ hips. Barnes’ rhythm had begun to falter, thrusts becoming shorter and sharper as he began to lose himself. Steve whined and his grip tightened around Darcy’s wrists. 

“You gonna come just like this?” Barnes asked, words quick and running into each other as his composure slipped even further. “Ohh - God, baby - you gonna come without anyone touchin’ yer cock?” 

Steve cried out wordlessly. Darcy held his wrists tighter. 

“Yeah.” Barnes breathed, hands falling from the back of Steve’s knees to catch him by the hips and start pulling him back into his thrusts, his mechanical arm whirring and hissing with the effort. “C’mon baby, c’mon, God, that’s so good, you look so good, c’mon Stevie, I wanna see you come, c’mon - ”

Once again Steve cut Barnes off with a wordless shout as his back snapped up off the mattress and he began to climax, long streams of pearly-white come shooting across his chest and stomach as Steve shuddered with the force of it.  
The sensation and sight of Steve coming around his cock seemed to break the last of Barnes’ resolve as well and he snapped his hips up one, twice, three times into Steve’s pleasure-taut body before he came too, Steve’s name choked out between gritted teeth. He was still shaking against Steve when the blond began to relax, muscles releasing and oozing him back into the mattress. 

“Buck.” he whispered softly, so adoringly that Darcy felt like she was intruding simply by having heard it. 

As if coaxed by the soft sound of his name on Steve’s lips, Barnes poured himself down over the top of the blond, pressing his face into the sweaty curve of Steve’s neck, hips still working softly as he chased the last shivers of pleasure.

Darcy made to let go of Steve’s wrists, determined to give them a private moment with each other but Steve held her own wrists firmly and before she could try to wriggle free, Barnes’ hands came up to tangle in the mess of limbs as well. 

“Oh my God.” Barnes moaned after a long moment of silence. “Am I dead? I think I’m dead.” 

Steve laughed. “You jerk. Don’t joke about that.” 

Barnes huffed and eased himself up. He and Steve both winced the moment he slid free and Darcy screwed her nose up in sympathy as Steve quickly closed his thighs and squirmed, obviously uncomfortable. 

Taking advantage of the distraction, Darcy extricated herself from Steve’s lax hold and stood, swaying slightly when her knees shook a little before heading for the doorway and out into the hall. 

“Darce?” Steve called softly and when she smiled, noting the concern in his voice. 

She made a quick trip to the bathroom at the end of the hall, relieving herself before washing her hands and wetting a washcloth with some warm water. 

When she returned to the bedroom, Steve was sitting up with Barnes at his side. They wore almost identical expressions of concern. 

Darcy grinned at them and tossed the washcloth to Steve. It hit him in the chest before falling into his lap. He blinked at it owlishly. 

“You think you were gonna get rid of me that easy?” Darcy teased. “I need some serious cuddles after all that.” 

Steve’s face split into a wide grin and Barnes let out a soft chuckle. The brunette hooked an arm around Steve and pulled him over to the far side of the bed, leaving a large inviting piece of mattress for her to slide onto. 

Later, Darcy decided, she would worry about the warmth that blossomed in her own chest as she watched Steve and Barnes smile up at her as she approached the bed and what it meant. 

Later, but not now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Yay! Sorry this last instalment was so long coming. (Heh, coming...) 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought either by leaving a comment or popping over to my [Tumblr](http://fat-hippie.tumblr.com/) to say 'hi!'.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Given some of the feedback this final chapter has received, I feel I need to apologise for not mentioning that I am planning a sequel to this fic within which I hope to address some of the concerns people had about Darcy's involvement/ role in this story. 
> 
> I chose not to mention the planned sequel as I will not begin work on it for some months as I want to dedicate the time I do have to write to working to complete ['Little Lion Man'.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2022525/chapters/4386957)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been kind enough to give this fic kudos and to those of you who provided me with feedback and constructive criticism. I truly appreciate it. :) xo
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 2: While I am insanely grateful for the feedback and concrit I have recieved for this fic, I just wanted to address some legitimate concerns people have brought up so that they don't have to wait for the sequel for some peace of mind. 
> 
> SO! Regarding this fic, I know that the last chapter was one-sided in terms of Bucky/Steve because I felt it was important to give their backstory something that was more emotional than one-third of a threesome. 
> 
> Additionally, Darcy said some fairly hurtful things to Bucky right before everyone got naked and while he did forgive her, there were some walls that went up meaning that their connection was hindered. 
> 
> Thirdly, after receiving some feedback early which focused on my 'treatment' of Darcy in regards to her promiscuity, I in no way wanted to be seen as objectifying her by having her tag teamed by the boys or used as a selection of orifices as women generally are within male gaze orientated threesome porn. 
> 
> Finally, the nature of threesomes generally is that someone feels on the outer especially - I would assume- in instances where they take place been a couple and a third party, much as the dynamics of this threesome did. Three's a crowed and all that.
> 
> Given that this fic is written from Darcy's perspective, of course we see more about her inner turmoil and feelings towards it all, and I am quite pleased to see how many people have jumped to her defence. 
> 
> The sequel will work to address these tensions but as I mentioned previously, will not be published for some months.


End file.
